The Chronicles and Hardships of a Master: Arising
by tysonMG95
Summary: History repeats itself. Ties are made. Bonds are broken. A Master arises. The story of Tyson, a trainer with the burden of destiny upon his shoulders. How will he cope when legends wake and threaten the survival of every living creature on the planet...
1. Beginnings

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

A lone Zigzagoon shivered in the winter cold and rustled through a pile of trash, picking at empty food packets in search of it's next meal. The moon hung in the sky, doing it's best to imitate the sun's glaring beams, to no avail. The residents of the town of Littleroot snoozed and snored, unaware of the nocturnal wildlife's daily struggle. The Zigzagoon was taking advantage of the night - it's only chance of a non-berry based meal. It dragged out an empty pizza box and began nibbling opportunistically at the leftover cheese. The Raccoon Pokemon was caught completely unawares by the snarling Poochyena as it launched itself towards it's prey. With a flick of it's powerful jaws on it's prey's windpipe, the Canine Pokemon silenced the wretched Zigzagoon and proceeded to drag it away into the trees of Route 101. Life's tough. Littleroot slept on. They were all completely normal humans, of no particular importance to the world.

The sun shot it's dazzling beams on the small town, indicating the time for people to begin to wake from their slumber. Fathers set off to their unspectacular office jobs, ready for another day of making no change to the world for a measly pay check. Milkmen and mail man carried out their respective occupations, under the impression that they may make a difference to someone's life. This was stupid, unless someone choked on their cereal or a letter telling someone a deceased long-lost relative had left them a substantial amount of money. Yet they continued to work in the earliest hours of the morning in a dead-end job, with either no potential or potential left unfulfilled. The future of this world lay in the hands of the town's youth. Many youngsters here could prove to go on to achieve big things, whether it involved Pokemon or not. One child in particular, unaware of his importance to the future of the world.

Tyson Harris stirred from his deep sleep, fresh from another victory in his dreamt up Pokemon battle. Sitting up in his bed, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't the Champion, as his dream portrayed, but a mere fourteen-year old boy. He checked his bedside clock and was relieved to see the time required no sense of urgency in preparation of the school day. Tyson decided to get up anyway and get in school early. Maybe he could sit in the library and read a book or two. Sliding out of the covers and off of the bed, he made his way to the en suite bathroom. Tyson stood in front of the mirror and let out another sigh, with more sadness than the last time. He wasn't the most handsome of teens, nor the ugliest. His mousy brown hair was messy and unkempt, making his head seem larger than it actually was. His bright blue eyes were his best feature, and they twinkled in the light. His nose was bent from the many beatings he received at school, showing he was far from the most adept fighter at Littleroot Academy. His pale skin brought out the many freckles present on his face. He proceeded to wash his face, still focusing on his imperfections. "I wish I was Champion. Then I could be as ugly as I want," he said to himself. This only served to dampen his spirits more as he realised the near improbability of this happening.

"Tyson! Your breakfast is ready!" a voice called from downstairs. Now any other child would have been hearing the voice of his mother. Tyson, however, was hearing the voice of his cousin, Safira.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Tyson replied and pulled on his denim jeans. After putting on a bland, white t-shirt, he made his way downstairs. The house was large and modern, with various photographs of his cousin and her Pokemon adorning the walls, as well as pictures of Tyson from his childhood. The house was predominantly painted white, making it look even more modern. As he stepped into the also-white dining room, he found Safira reading a letter which looked quite important. Tyson sat down and tucked into the breakfast of pancakes and syrup. "What's that you're reading?" he mumbled incoherently, his mouth stuffed to the brim with pancake and syrup dribbling down his chin.

"It's to you from the Pokemon League. It says: 'To Mr Harris, regarding entry of the Pokemon League Trainer Proficiency Exam. We are pleased to announce that you have been nominated for entry into the exam. Should you pass, you shall be provided with a standard starter Pokemon, native to the Hoenn region. You shall also receive a Trainer Card, making you eligible for free treatment at Pokemon Centres all over the world. The test shall take place on 19th December, with the results being distributed by 28th December, in time for registration for next year's Pokemon League Gym Challenge. Included in this letter is a list of the topics that revision shall be required for the exam, as well as an agreement form that should be handed into your respective class teacher on the date of the exam. We wish you all the best and hope to see you competing in the League soon. Best wishes, The Pokemon League Admission Department.' Wow, this is great news. Tyson!" she yelped excitedly, beaming in Tyson's direction, who was sporting a dumbfounded expression and still had his mouth full.

"Tell me you're joking," he said calmly after swallowing the gargantuan mouthful of food. "Don't do this to me Saff, please. Just tell me you're joking."

"I swear this isn't a joke! Look, it has the Pokemon League insignia and watermark!" she replied urgently. Tyson jumped up and snatched the letter and began scanning it intently. "Oh. My. God." he finally muttered, before screaming in triumph. Safira leapt back in surprise, before smiling softly as Tyson danced around the dining room. "My dream came true! I'm gonna be Champion!" he bellowed, continuing his dance.

"Now, you know, the Gym Challenge is really hard. You have to be prepared to train your arse off and push yourself, and your Pokemon, to the extreme limits. And even before then, you have to complete the exam," Safira informed him, before noticing the look of horror on his face. "Come on, you can do it. I didn't mean to put you off. I was just letting you know that it is not all a barrel of laughs. But if you revise for the test and pass, the sky's the limit! Now, you have precisely..."

"An hour and a half," Tyson remarked quietly.

"Right, you have an hour and a...What!" Safira hollered. "Give me that!" she demanded before snatching the letter from Tyson's grasp. "Oh my lord! You're right!" Tyson trembled and the look of sheer terror on his face was evident.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, staring at Safira intently, his eyes begging for an answer.

"I...I don't know. You're just going to have to ask for more time. Say you weren't given significant time to revise and weren't informed until today." Safira replied apologetically, sorry that she couldn't give a more foolproof and in-depth answer to the problem. Tyson nodded and made his way upstairs. His cousin was always there for him, right from when he turned up on her doorstep at the age of nine, with nothing but a toothbrush and the clothes on his back. She was only seventeen at the time and was forced to retire from Championship battling. She was very tall and her flowing brown her went down past her shoulders. Her green eyes and tanned skin contrasted, and she didn't have the look of a Champion. She was, however, one of Johto's greatest Champions, and at the peak of her career, it was completely unselfish of her to retire for Tyson's sake. Yet she did it any way. As cheery a person as she was, Tyson could sometimes see the sadness in her eyes when she looked at the photographs of her Hall of Fame portrait. She still bred Pokemon, but it was clear she didn't possess the same passions about breeding that she did with battling.

Tyson picked up his jacket and looked out of the window. Safira's Feraligatr, Spike, was splashing around in the large pool in the back garden, while her Umbreon, Buffy, lounged in the flowerbed. These were her trusted companions, and friends, and Tyson loved the pair as siblings. He despaired at the fact that he may never get to share a bond with Pokemon in the same way Saff did. All because of a stupid mistake at the Post Office. If he failed this exam, he would be sending a scathing letter telling them where to shove letters in the future. Glancing over at his clock, he gasped and launched himself down the stairs. "See you, Ty. Good..." Safira cried after him and as the door slammed shut, she whispered, "Luck," finishing her sentence quietly. The boy was the brother she never had. She resented his parents for what they did to him, but couldn't help but be thankful to them for leaving him to her.

Tyson sprinted through the front garden and sped towards his school with a tremendous look of urgency posted across his face. Many other kids were making their way towards the school, but all of them had a relaxed demeanour. They had either revised or just didn't give a toss. Somehow, Tyson guessed it was the former. Who wouldn't be psyched about receiving a Pokemon?

The massive, educational fortress that was Littleroot Academy loomed over Tyson menacingly. He had nothing but bad memories here. He had been bullied, humiliated and abused here. This exam was his escape route from this hell. If he didn't pass, he would have to spend another two years here. Where else would he get a Pokemon from? This was his only hope for a new life. "Hey, watch it, freak!" yelled a voice from behind him and Tyson was promptly threw onto the ground. Looming over him was Garth, a machine of a teen. His muscular body and tanned skin were the obvious draw for the surrounding girls who laughed at Tyson's plight. And his bullying ways were the obvious draw for the many cronies who also laughed. His spiky blonde hair glistened in the light, it's shiny properties given to it by the many hair products it was adorned with. His green eyes glared mockingly at Tyson and his upturned mouth grinned evilly at the smaller boy. "You better watch where your walking next time, unless you want to be spitting out teeth for the rest of your life!" he instructed and smirked as Tyson bowed his head in fear and shame.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Garth. I was ju-just catching my breath," Tyson explained and cringed as Garth spat on him. The surrounding entourage cackled in laughter as Tyson wiped the spit from his eye.

"I didn't ask for your life story. You're out of breath 'cause you ran to school, you little nerd! What's the matter? Wanted to put a nice, fresh apple on teacher's desk?" Garth mocked and high-fived his friend, who giggled with the rest of the group at their leader's "great" joke. Tyson stood up and walked off as the bullies laughed at the poor boy. Littleroot Academy: hell on Earth. Tyson made his way through the corridors, eager to get some ground between him and his tormentors. Checking his wristwatch, he found that the exam was due to start in fifteen minutes in the examination hall, which wasn't far from his current position. He made his way towards his teacher, Mr Holloway, who was standing outside his classroom with a half-eaten bagel. A portly man with a bald head, he had a huge handlebar moustache that frequently held bits of his meals. With the amount of food that ended up in his moustache, it was a wonder that he was so fat. He locked his classroom door and turned to see Tyson approaching. No peace for the wicked, he thought to himself and beamed a huge grin in Tyson's direction. "Ah, Mr Harris. Shouldn't you be outside the examination hall? You don't want to be late, now, do you?"

"Sir, I need to speak to you. It's really important. I've only just got the letter telling me about doing the exam! I haven't revised or anything because I didn't even know I was doing it!" Tyson rambled urgently.

"Ha! You damn students come up with the same damn excuses every year. 'My mum vacuumed up the paper, my mum put the letter in with toilet paper and my dad wiped his arse with it!" Mr Holloway's expression turned to one of anger. "We have given you the chance to go out and prove your worth as a trainer, and you're making excuses!" He couldn't mask his anger and spat when he spoke, such was his rage. "We are the only school to give students this opportunity, you understand? You're going to do this exam and no amount of begging and sucking up shall change that! Now, get to that exam hall now!"

"But, sir..." Tyson began, but the teacher had already waddled away, mumbled many expletives aimed at the student.

"Damn school...sucking the life out of me...should be out getting my groove on...while I'm still young..." muttered the clearly deranged old man. Tyson felt increasingly desperate as the exam drew ever closer. Resigned to his fate, he made his way to the hall, dejected.

As the last of the late students rushed to their seats, Tyson felt defeat rush over him. Mr Holloway signalled the beginning of the exam and the sound of rustling paper swept through the echoing hall. Tyson gulped and opened the paper slowly. The first question leapt up at him. 'What is the chemical compound that makes up a Full Restore and how does it differ to a Hyper Potion and Full Heal?' Tyson's head slammed off the desk and he wailed quietly.

"Shut up!" came a snapping voice and Tyson sat up and bit his tongue in the process. His chance at emulating Safira were all but over. There was plenty of time for the exam, so Tyson decided to read through the exam. Just when he thought his mood could sink no lower, he stared blankly at the rest of the questions. Anyone would struggle with these questions, even if they had revised.

Two hours passed and the examiners signalled the end of the allotted exam time. The sound of dropping pens and sighs of relief rang throughout the hall. Tyson looked around and his heart lifted as he saw the similarly tense and nervous faces of his fellow students. On the way out, the many mumbles of "How hard it was," and "Did you get question eight?" showed that the exam was no walk in the park. This was no consolation for Tyson, as it just meant many others, as well as him, would not be receiving a Pokemon. His dream was over. "Move out of the way, fags," bellowed the unmistakably gravelly voice of Garth. Tyson sighed. Life could not get any worse. He turned to see Garth swaggering towards him with his entourage following. Tyson flinched prematurely and yelped as he was swept aside and from his feet. "Please, Garth..." Tyson began mumbling and shut his eyes in preparation of the forthcoming beating. He flinched again, but the beating never came. Nor the usual berating from Garth or sniggering from everyone else. Instead, Garth was stood over another boy.

"Listen, new kid! So you come here with your posh self and get to take the test, when we have been here since kids and only just get to take it? Well, not even getting a Pokemon will be worth this!" Garth cried vehemently before punching the kid repeatedly. Nobody laughed, such was the intensity of the beating. The boy wailed weakly as the the punches rained down upon him. It went on for what seemed a lifetime for Tyson, who hated to think of what the boy felt like. It must have felt like the devil himself was beating him for all eternity. Eventually, Garth stopped and, with one final kick to the nose, walked away, seething with anger. The boy was curled up in a ball, a pool of blood surrounding his head. The crowd dispersed, leaving the boy to sob silently. Tyson approached quietly and knelt before the pitiful figure.

"Hey, you OK?" Tyson said apologetically, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. He immediately realised the stupidity of the question as the boy's head snapped up, facing him. The boy glared with piercing brown eyes, the look of anger and hate unhidden for all to see.

"OK? Am I OK?" screamed the boy. He leapt up, shocking Tyson into also jumping up. "You think this is funny? You vile, little rodent!" he cried before spitting on the floor in front of Tyson. "You will pay, along with all the others!"

"Look, I know you're mad, but why blame me?" retorted Tyson, angry at the undeserved abuse he was receiving.

"Mad? I'll show you mad! I'll show you all! You will all bow before me, one day! You and that disgusting ape will be the first to suffer, mark my words!" shrieked the boy.

"You're a kid, not a god. I don't know what you're problem is but..." called Tyson after the boy, who had stormed away furiously. Tyson breathed heavily, shocked at what had just happened. Surely, the boy was a nutjob who should be avoided and ignored. All pity was gone and had been replaced by hate. Disturbed, he made his way home, before the day could get any worse.


	2. Today Was A Good Day

**Chapter Two: Today Was A Good Day**

Tyson gasped. He was surrounded by fog up to his knees and couldn't move. The sky was blood-red and contrasted heavily with the grey mist. Tyson looked around, befuddled by the strange surroundings. Turning his head from behind after surveying the area, he gasped again. Standing in front of him was a shadowy figure, head bowed. It was approaching him silently and slowly. "Who are you?" Tyson asked urgently. The figure swept towards him silently. Tyson tried to back away but was frozen in place. After what seemed a eternity, the figure stopped and held his hands out in front of him while uttering a strange, incoherent chant. "What are you doing?" Tyson asked urgently and gazed in terror as two glowing orbs, one red and one blue, materialized in the figure's hands. "I don't understand what's going on but just leave me alone!" Tyson wailed. The figure laughed at Tyson's despair as the orbs began to glow more radiantly, their colours seemingly amplified by the murky surroundings. All of a sudden, the ground began to rumble. Tyson looked around quickly. No sooner had his neck turned, an almighty roar was emitted from below him. The figure cackled devilishly as a huge fissure appeared in front of the two of them. A huge, white-clawed hand burst from the ground as the roar grew louder. Tyson screamed as the claw fell down towards him. Everything went black, but the laughing continued. "The planet itself will bow before my power. Savour your days. All shall be burnt in an ever-lasting inferno," grumbled a demonic voice and the bellowing roar grew more ferocious, as if trying to burst Tyson's eardrums with sonic power.

Tyson woke, a cold sweat covering him from head to toe. He sat up, glanced around at his surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief. He was home. Tyson wiped the sweat from his brow. This was not the first time he had the same dream in the past few days, but it was certainly the most vivid. He didn't remember the hand or the orbs from previous dreams. Strange. He looked at his clock and realised it was not even four in the morning. Slumping back down in his bed, he stared at the ceiling, blankly. "It was only a dream...just a dream...just...dream," he repeated quietly, before falling back into a deep slumber. Luckily for him, the awful dream did not show itself again. The rest of the night passed by without Tyson stirring from his restful state. As the sun rose and the moon slipped away, Tyson arose, feeling surprisingly rested after the last night's terrible ordeal.

It was precisely nine days after the Pokemon League Trainer Proficiency Exam and the day the test results were to be delivered, describing whether the trainers had passed and were to begin their Pokemon journeys. Tyson had no expectations for his own results. The test had been unforgiving and he was sure he had failed. The past few days had gone rather fast. Tyson reasoned that because he had nothing to look forward to, time had no reason to drag on. He sighed sadly. His dreams of being Champion were just that, dreams. He shuffled towards the bathroom and proceeded to wash himself in preparation for what was sure to be the worst day of his life. Taking the flannel off of his face, he stared downheartedly in the mirror. No amount of scrubbing could have washed the sadness from his face. Finishing up in the bathroom, he made his way downstairs in his bedclothes.

The house was silent. It was still early and the sun only slightly lit the sky up, giving it a ruby colouring. Tyson parked himself on the plush, large sofa that took up a huge amount of space, even in the large living-room of Safira's house. Safira herself was still asleep, so Tyson turned the plasma television's volume down to a minuscule mumbling. He flicked through the channels half-heartedly, passing through the various rubbish that was displayed at such a time in the morning. Suddenly, the remote stopped responding with the television and had no effect on the channels. "Oh, for fu...," grumbled Tyson. He was unable to finish his cursing as he was stopped dead in his tracks by a familiar sound and not-so familiar sight. There it was. The same deafening roar from his dream. A huge dinosaur-like monster, whose size was only amplified by the gigantic television screen. It was red in colour, with huge scales that glittered like rose-coloured jewels. It's grey underbelly looked similar to granite and was pristine in condition. On the ends of it's huge, muscular arms were enormous white claws, that glinted menacingly. It's head was reptilian in nature, and it's eyes were a piercing yellow. The teeth in it's gaping maw shone in the sunlight. It had a wide, thick tail that ended in four, red spikes and it's body was covered in black patterns that looked almost tribal. It was a truly ferocious-looking beast, unlike any Pokemon Tyson had seen. A jolly voice came from the TV and Tyson knew it was not the creature speaking. "Groudon, the continent Pokemon. A magnificent creature, it is the epitomy of strength. This Pokemon is said to have created and expanded entire continents and, in doing so, conflicted with Kyogre, a Pokemon with similar powers in that it could expand oceans. The two have not been seen since their chaotic battle long ago. The Pokemon's presence is known by the bright sunlight that is caused by heat emanating from it's body, causing water to evaporate. I'll see you next time, young historians, on the next instalment of History of Hoenn," concluded the narrator, matter-of-factly. Tyson stared despairingly at the TV as the programme finished and the end credit's rolled. So that was the creature from his dream. Tyson gulped loudly. If the dream was anything to go by and the history show was correct, Tyson had every reason, and right, to be shocked to the core.

"Tyson? Is that you up at this time?" asked Safira from the top of the stairs, her fatigue evident in her voice. Tyson snapped out of his trance and ran to the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, it's me. I couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you up," he replied, trying to sound apologetic, but his mind was clearly elsewhere as he said it.

"No, It's fine. Spike wants to go for a wander so I'm going to let him out," she said tiredly. A short, happy roar followed as the large, blue crocodile-like Pokemon bounded down the stairs excitedly.

"I think I'll go with him. I need a bit of a walk to occupy myself, to be honest," Tyson mumbled, smiling as the Feraligatr licked his face in happiness. Spike towered over Tyson and if he wasn't such a playful and friendly Pokemon, he would be a frightening sight. Huge, jagged, red spikes ran from the crown of his head to the tip of his tail and his aqua-blue scales appeared smooth and soft, but in reality were strong and tough.

"Um, OK, I suppose you can go with him. Don't expect to keep up with him, though. I don't think he even knows about morning tiredness," she said, giggling as Spike grinned, his large teeth showing. Tyson half-laughed and opened the door for himself and Spike. The monstrous Crocodile Pokemon snarled in delight and bounded off into the distance. Tyson smiled and walked down the garden path. The sun climbed slowly, but surely, ever higher into the morning sky. The winter clouds heaved themselves through the sky, full to the brim with rain and snow. For the time being, however, the weather was immaculate. Even the temperature was warm for a winter morning. Tyson, however, was not about to let the weather brighten his day. He could see no reason why it should. Spike leapt over to him with a small Wurmple hung limp between his jaws. Tyson patted him on his head, congratulations for his hunting prowess. The pair made their way back home, Spike tucking into his meaty breakfast noisily.

"You know, Spike, I wish I had a Pokemon of my own. You're more of a brother to me than a Pokemon," said Tyson quietly. Spike nuzzled him in thanks. "If I ever get a Pokemon, I'll bring it home for you to play with. How does that sound?" Spike growled happily and finished his meal. The pair made their way home silently.

"Wow, Tyson you've been gone for ages! Hey, Spike! You have fun?" asked Safira, grinning in delight as Spike lay down at her feet as she sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, Spike went morning hunting and I just lost track of time," replied Tyson as he headed up the stairs.

"Hey, Ty? You OK?" Safira called after him. Tyson sighed silently. He didn't want to worry her over such silly things as dreams and mythical Pokemon.

"Um...yeah. I'm fine," he shouted back and continued up to his bedroom.

"It's just...," Safira began before Tyson cut her short.

"Look! I'm fine, OK? Just a bit tired, that's all!" he yelled and was almost instantly racked with guilt. She was only trying to help, he thought to himself. "I'm sorry, Saff. I guess I got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he shouted calmly.

"It's OK," she replied quietly. Spike looked at her with worry in his eyes. "There's something up with him, isn't there," she asked Spike, who nodded solemnly. "It's probably because of that stupid test," she muttered. She knew, however, that this wasn't the case.

Tyson changed into his favourite tracksuit and slumped down onto his bed. The school had already planned an itinerary for the day. The students who passed would receive all their gear and Pokemon, as well as spending the day practising the basics of Pokemon training and battling. The students who didn't pass would be attending their normal classes. Tyson packed his school bag accordingly and shuffled downstairs to await a suitable time to head off to school, so as to be neither early nor late. Safira gave a small smile as Tyson appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Tyson gave his own half-smile in reply and sat down on the empty side of the sofa next to her. The TV was blaring with a deafening rock medley. Tyson had always questioned Saff's musical taste and this, in his eyes, confirmed it was not the greatest of music genres. The pair sat in an awkward silence until a sound came that caused Tyson's heart to drop. The mailbox snapping shut. Tyson hung his head as he made his way out of the door to collect the mail. Safira smiled sympathetically and Spike scratched the back of his head and looked around awkwardly. The two exchanged grim glances as Tyson reappeared with the unmistakably official Pokemon League letter that would inform him of his fate. After scanning it intently with a look of despair, he looked up at Saff, with tears in his eyes. "Failed," he informed her simply and she jumped up to hug him.

"It doesn't matter! Trust me on this one. Now, you go to school and we will sort something out when you get back, I promise," she said comfortingly. Tyson nodded and, wiping the tears from his gleaming blue eyes, headed out of the front door.

Tyson's journey to school was the worst he had ever experienced. The only consolation was that many other students would be experiencing the same disappointment as he did, but that only satisfied the selfish part of his mind. He checked his watch and realised he was really early for school, which kind of explained the silence. Doubtless there were many other kids sat at home, either cheering or crying at their test results. None of them could of wanted it as much as Tyson did, though. His dream, his hopes and his life had been shattered by a damn test. Gone were the good old days when Pokemon were handed to any kid who could add one and one together and get two. Now it was Pokemon League procedure to test teenagers, not ten year olds, extensively about stupid, trivial stuff.

After winding himself up excessively, he arrived at the school's main entrance. The first teachers arrived and parked in their usual staff parking spaces, yawning and rubbing their eyes. A few of them even mumbled curses under their breath at their situations. One such teacher who seemed to be on the brink of a massive mental breakdown was Mr Holloway. On seeing Tyson, he slapped his forehead and sighed. Tyson, however, continued walking towards the school. The teacher looked in utter shock as the school's ultimate teacher's pet passed him by without even beaming in his direction or asking for an early check through his homework. "Um, Mr Harris? Is anything the matter? You don't seem your usual cheery self," asked Mr Holloway with genuine interest.

"I'm fine, sir. I got my test results back and I failed," replied Tyson quietly.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you had revised the topics that you were informed about in the letter, I'm sure the outcome would have been different," he said simply. Tyson nodded solemnly. He knew better to argue about his circumstances in which caused his failure. This was probably the best mood he had seen Mr Holloway in in a long time. "Nevertheless, you are a model student and I can't think of anyone else more suited to the life of a Pokemon trainer. I'm sorry that you're calling lies elsewhere," he said sympathetically and, with a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, he was gone through the main entrance and, probably, the staff kitchen. Tyson sighed deeply and followed the teacher.

First lesson brought a shock to Tyson. Everyone was present. Tyson picked up from classroom gossip that a mere three students had passed the test. He knew it was hard, but surely the test was too hard if only a trio of teenagers had not failed. However, another surprise presented itself in that one of the trio was none other than the bullying jock, Garth. "I heard he beat up Wesley Dobbs, that genius in the year below us, and made him revise for him and give him all the answers," whispered one boy in Tyson's Business Studies lesson.

"That's stupid! It's a test, not homework! You can't get somebody else to revise for you!" responded a blonde-haired girl. Many nodded in agreement.

"Turn around! Socialising is for break times and dinner times only!" shouted Mr Turnback, the class' teacher. Once he had turned around and continued scribbling hurriedly on the blackboard, the students carried on their conversation.

"They're all wrong," said the girl sat next to Tyson, smirking at the intense ramblings among the uninformed gossips. Tyson recognised her as one of the girls in Garth's little group. He ignored her for a while, before curiosity finally overcame him.

"How do you know?" he asked quietly. The girl laughed and looked around to make sure nobody else was listening.

"Garth's dad is a big government guy. You know, like, top of the tree, sort of thing?" she whispered. "He has donated stupid amounts of money just to get Garth through school. Why do you think he gets away with everything he does, and I mean everything?" Tyson's mouth hung open as every thing began to make sense due to this one flood of information.

"So just because Garth's dad donates money to the school, they stand by and watch him make a misery of my life?" Tyson enquired furiously.

"Afraid so," replied the girl simply.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" he asked curiously.

"Me and Garth were...sort of going out. He left me this morning. Sent me a text saying something about hotter chicks out there on his journey. Pig," she spat and Tyson stayed silent, feeling rather awkward. He didn't know anything about dating. He had never even come close to a girl before. The girl must have noticed the awkwardness of the situation and decided to continue the conversation. "I'm Faith, by the way."

"I'm Ty...Tyson," stuttered Tyson. A girl had actually told him her name. This was a milestone in his life. He blushed, a furious pink emerging in both of his cheeks. Faith laughed and he smiled back. Maybe today wasn't going to be too bad after all. The pair carried on conversing, until the rather abrupt interruption of Mr Turnback. On the way out, Faith stopped in front of Tyson and smiled shyly.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way Garth's treated you over the years. I wish I had done something to help you sooner. You're a nice guy," she concluded with a smile as Tyson blushed again.

"It's OK," he replied and the pair went their separate ways for their different lessons. The pair met up again at break and chatted for a while. Tyson had never been so happy. Now that Faith had renounced her old peer group in favour of Tyson's company, he felt a little better about the day and school in general. He finally had a friend, a privilege nobody should have to wait fourteen years for. By the end of the school day, he felt like he had known her forever. Faith was great to be around. Funny, chatty and quite flirtatious at times, she was a bundle of talkative energy.

The journey home was the complete opposite of the journey to school that morning. He had lost out in the chance to travel the world with Pokemon, but had gained a friend. For a boy as lonely as Tyson, who had never experienced friendship, this was quite a welcome trade. Tyson entered Safira's house in relatively high spirits and found Saff sat on the sofa with Spike and Buffy, her Umbreon. Buffy and Spike rested at Tyson's feet in an attempt to comfort him from the morning's disappointment as he sat down on the sofa. The trio sat silently and awkwardly for what seemed like an age. Safira looked at Tyson, a puzzled look across her face. "What?" Tyson asked, confused with their mood.

"You're smiling," she answered simply.

"And?" Tyson replied with a small smirk.

"You've never smiled after school," she informed him, confusion in her voice.

"I...I dunno. I had a good day, I guess," he shrugged.

"Well, it's about to get better!" she cried and the trio leapt up to their feet. "Surprise!" she bellowed, unfurling a previously hidden banner that read "Good Luck With Your Journey." The two Pokemon yelped in their own iterations of the word.

"Is this a joke?" he mumbled, his good mood dampened by the reminder of his failure.

"Well, I've got a little friend who can maybe answer that himself," she answered and pulled out a Pokeball. After pressing the button on the centre of the capsule, a jagged beam of red energy shot from it, which formed a small, green Gecko-like Pokemon.

"Treecko!" it cried, raising it's sucker-tipped hands in celebration of it's entrance.

"Are you for real? Is he mine?" he asked urgently, rubbing his eyes in awe of the situation.

"Yep. Being a former Champion, I have...connections," she replied with a wink. "I rang the Pokemon League and told them who I am. Friend's in high places, I suppose. They said if I provided the Pokemon and they provide the paperwork, then there's no reason why you can't head off...today!" she exclaimed happily and the pair embraced.

"Since when have you had a Treecko, though?" he questioned.

"I used to be a breeder, remember? You don't travel the world as Champion without catching a fair share of Pokemon species," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Cool! Saff...you have no idea how much this means to me. I can't thank you enough. First, you take me in and now this. I'll make it up to you one day, I promise," he declared touchingly and Saff smiled.

"You know how you can thank me?" she urged, walking over to a bookshelf where a box-shaped parcel lay, away from peering eyes. "Fill this up," she insisted, handing it to Tyson. He opened the parcel and gasped as, in it was a brand new, official Pokemon League badge case. Tyson mouthed the word "wow" but could not meet the respiratory requirements to actually pronounce the word. He looked at Saff with a thankful gaze and the pair shared a loving embrace.

"I'll miss you all," he told them all, as Spike and Buffy joined the group hug. "I'll be back, though. Don't you worry about that!" Treecko hopped onto his shoulder and punched the air, while yelling in happiness. "Me and you, Treecko! Team Triumph, or what?" he exclaimed and Treecko beamed in joy.

"Before you go, have these. You'll need them, champ," added Saff and placed many small, unused Pokeballs in his jacket pocket. He smiled and headed out of the door.

The Champion in the making was back on track.


	3. Mistakes That Shape Us

**Chapter Three: Mistakes That Shape Us**

Route 101 was a straight trek from Littleroot to Oldale, apart from the odd meander every now and again. Treecko and Tyson journeyed on enthusiastically. The pair had bonded quite well in the short time they had been together, probably due to Treecko's happy-go-lucky nature and friendliness. He had settled on Tyson's shoulder and was relaxing quietly. He hadn't tested himself in battle yet, so Tyson didn't know any of his strengths or had been an exciting day full of change for the pair of them. However, their enthusiasm spurned them on.

The route was a forgiving one. The Pokemon were timid and weak, unwilling to cause a problem for the encroaching duo and Tyson see the benefits of adding any of the Pokemon seen in the route to his team. Tyson wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed heavily. He was just about to sit down and rest when he saw a sign that read: Oldale Town, 1 mile. "You see that, Treecko? We should be at Oldale in around twenty minutes. Once we have checked in the Pokemon Centre, we can rest and explore for the rest of the day," Tyson informed Treecko, who grinned in happiness.

The pair trudged on, slightly exhausted but excited about the prospects of their journey. Upon arrival in Oldale, Tyson couldn't help but feel disappointed. Being neither rustic nor modern, it was basically a larger version of Littleroot and wasn't a very awe-inspiring habitation. Treecko, however, was taking in the surroundings with his jaw gaping. This was understandable as he had never left the confines of Safira's cramped storage. A young Pokemon, he was uneducated in the many surroundings they were to see on their travels. The pair were so busy taking in the what Oldale had to offer, they failed to notice another boy walking straight towards them, also appreciating Oldale's charm. The two boys collided and Treecko fell onto the ground from Tyson's shoulder, landing with a thud and a yelp of pain. Tyson landed none to softly himself. Pulling him self from the ground, Tyson seethed through his teeth in pain. The other boy was already on his feet, rubbing his head with an expression of pain across his face. "You need to watch where you're walking, mate!" the boy said with a grimace as he checked to see if there was a wound on his scalp or if blood was drawn.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Tyson replied apologetically. The boy laughed and extended his arm, offering a handshake. Tyson took shook his hand and smiled back.

"It's OK. I'm Uri, by the way. I've never been past Littleroot, myself. You?" the boy questioned. He was slightly taller than Tyson, and had quite a bit more muscle mass on him than Tyson did. He was tanned and his large, unkempt hair was an unusual purple hue with blue streaks reaching to the tip of the spikes.

"I'm Tyson. I'm from Littleroot, too. Did you go to Littleroot Academy?" Tyson enquired, eager to find out more about the friendly Uri.

"Nope, never been to school. Done pretty well by it, as well. I mean, I'm not exactly illiterate," he answered with a cheeky grin. Tyson chuckled and little voice in his head cheered for him. If Uri had never been to school, he wouldn't know that Tyson wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school. Maybe he wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with him, he pondered. Tyson snapped out of his thoughts and realised Uri was playing with Treecko. "He's a friendly little guy, isn't he?" Uri said, beaming as Treecko bounced around joyously. "You're clearly a new trainer, are you not?" Uri said, straightening up in a business-like manner.

Yeah, Treecko is my new Pokemon. We're travelling together. I'm taking the Pokemon League Gym Challenge. What about yourself?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I'm travelling, but not in the same way as you. I'm not taking the challenge, just travelling. I've got a Pokemon, but because I didn't go to school, I wasn't allowed to take the test. My dad sorted me out with a Pokemon, though, somehow," Uri trailed off. The pair stood in silence for a minute, before, finally, Uri pulled out a Pokeball from his belt. "Come out, Mudkip!" he exclaimed, announcing the arrival of a small quadrupedal Pokemon. Mudkip was predominantly blue with a large mouth, small eyes and a grey underbelly. It had two large fins, one on it's head and the other acting as a tail-like appendage. On it's cheeks were two star-shaped external gills. Looking up blankly at the strangers, it's large mouth hung open questioningly. "This is Tyson and Treecko, Mudkip," explained Uri and Mudkip smiled in enlightenment.

"Hi, there, Mudkip!" Tyson exclaimed with a friendly tone. Mudkip's front paw waved at the duo and he looked up at Uri, as if asking why he had been released from his capsule. Uri exchanged looks with the Mud Fish Pokemon, before remembering the reason for bringing out the Water-type.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I brought out Mudkip because when two trainers meet and lock eyes, a battle is initiated. So, Tyson! I challenge you to a battle!" cried out Uri with a sudden burst of energy. Tyson was shocked. He had only just met the boy and he had seemed friendly enough.

"I thought we were friends?" Tyson asked innocently. Uri chuckled before approaching Tyson and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson. Just because we battle, doesn't mean we aren't friends! You don't just battle enemies. On your journey, you're gonna meet some friends, just like you have with me! Pokemon trainers learn to put aside their relationships when it comes to battling. You're just gonna have to deal with this. Trust me, we're still friends!" Uri encouraged. Tyson smiled in realisation of his misconceptions of battling. He looked at Treecko, who was staring at the small, innocent Pokemon opposite from him.

"What do you say, Treecko? You ready?" Tyson asked of the Gecko Pokemon. Treecko looked up at his master, then back across at Mudkip, who was smiling mockingly at him. Treecko glared at his opponent, then nodded at Tyson, who clenched his fist and smirked at Uri. "Our first battle, Treecko! Let's get things off to a great start! Alright, Treecko! Pound him with your tail!" ordered Tyson. Treecko looked up at his trainer, confused, then shrugged his shoulders and jerked his head at their foes. "What's the mat...Oh. Yeah, you will probably want to fight the Mudkip. It is called a Pokemon battle, after all," he explained before dropping his head into his palm. Tyson looked up in shock to see the previously hapless Treecko slam his thick, green tail into his opposition's skull. Mudkip yelped in pain and slumped to the ground, wincing. "And again, Treecko!" Tyson declared. Treecko, who had landed on all fours in the middle of the battlefield after back-flipping away from his enemy. Treecko nodded before charging towards the opponent.

"Mudkip, Growl at him!" Uri ordered of his Pokemon, and the small Mud Fish Pokemon barked repeatedly at the approaching Treecko. Treecko slowed down slightly, unnerved, giving Mudkip enough time to side-step rapidly away from the oncoming Pound attack. "Tackle him from the side!" Uri bellowed, and Mudkip barrelled into the side of the Grass-type Pokemon, who had just landed softly after his failed attack. Treecko flinched in pain, but was otherwise unhurt.

"Treecko, Leer!" Tyson shouted. This battling business was not as simple as he had thought, and the time for basic brute force was not now. Some thought had to go into his strategy, pondered Tyson. A small crowd had gathered, which was only natural as the battle was taking place in a busy area of the town. Treecko turned to face his attacker, his large, yellow eyes fixed upon Mudkip in an icy stare. The Water-type cringed, clearly wracked with uncertainty in his own abilities. "Now, Pound again!" yelled Tyson, eager to take advantage of the opponent's doubt. Mudkip was not quick enough on his feet to avoid the encroaching Treecko's large tail as it came crashing down on top of him. Mudkip's resilience was put to the test after this significantly damaging Pound. But after a few attempts, he regained his balance and shuffled himself back into a battle stance.

"Yeah, Mudkip! You sure showed them how to take a hit! That Treecko isn't so tough, so we can finish this with one last hit! Charge at him and hit with a full power Tackle!" demanded Uri. Mudkip nodded and bounded towards Treecko as fast his stubby, little legs could carry him, his eyes not leaving Treecko's own reptilian pupils for even a split-second. Tyson found himself enraged by the insult on his Pokemon's part, not seeing that this was part of Uri's tactic. By the time Tyson had even began formulating the words needed to verbally defend Treecko, Mudkip slammed into Treecko's crimson underbelly with a powerful Tackle, bypassing Treecko's physical defences. Treecko gasped in pain as he was knocked to the floor for the second time of the day. Clutching his stomach, he rolled around in pain on the floor, winded and struggling with his breathing. "You have to be focused, Tyson. You may not feel the direct consequences, but your Pokemon will, as you can see here with Treecko. Anger is a dangerous emotion. It clouds your judgement and causes stupid mistakes," mused Uri, and Tyson calmed down. If he couldn't control his own emotions, how could he hope to control the emotions of a creature as mystical and powerful as a Pokemon? He looked at Treecko with remorse and snapped back to reality.

"Treecko? Can you hear me?" enquired Tyson of his hurt ally. Treecko ceased recoiling in pain and climbed onto all fours. He turned to look at Tyson, frustration and annoyance in his stare. The Gecko Pokemon stood up, glaring at his opponent. Before Tyson could issue further instruction, Treecko bounded towards the puzzled Mudkip. The Mud Fish Pokemon had not heared any orders from Tyson, so was unsure as to what to expect. So was Uri, it seemed and his mouth gaped open at the disobedience of Treecko. "Treecko, wait! Stop!" Tyson pleaded to no avail. Treecko continued in his assault and the charge culminated with a sickening crunch as his tail swept horizontally and met with Mudkip's hanging jaw. Mudkip squeaked in agony as he was projected through the air. He landed at the feet of one of the few spectators who knelt down to pick up the unconscious Pokemon.

"Mudkip!" Uri yelled, sprinting over to the audience member and scooping up his helpless friend in his arms. "Come on, Mudkip, you'll be OK. Let's get you rested up. You did great, buddy. No complaints," reassured the concerned Uri. "That's what I meant when I said don't let your emotions get the better of you. You can lose all the trust and friendship you've built up over the time you've spent together. Mudkip didn't have to get hurt like this," Uri explained sourly.

"I...I...I am so sorry. He just went wild. It's all my fault," muttered Tyson apologetically. The crowd dispersed, leaving an awkward tension between the two friends. "Treecko, return," commanded Tyson as the bitter Grass-type disappeared in a jagged bolt of red energy into his Pokeball. "Will Mudkip be OK?" Tyson asked, genuine concern in his tone of voice. Uri nodded curtly, before turning around and making his way to the Pokemon Centre. Tyson sighed. One stupid mistake could have possibly soured two friendships. Hanging his head in shame, Treecko's expression as he had turned to face him was imprinted fresh in his memory. The Pokemon seemed almost disgusted with his trainer after letting him get hurt. It was going to take a lot of apologising to make it up to the incensed Treecko. Making sure to keep his distance, Tyson followed the unusually quiet Uri to the Pokemon Centre.

Oldale, like the rest of Hoenn, had a very natural feel to it. The houses blended perfectly with the organic environment and there was not a car in sight. The futuristic, sci-fi-like Pokemon Centre couldn't have been more misplaced then, in terms of surroundings. With a red, metallic roof and smooth automatic doors, it contrasted heavily with the other buildings found in Oldale. Despite its massive size, it had a welcoming feel to it, partly due to the glowing welcome signs and neon Pokemon Centre logo.

Tyson stepped through the sliding doors, which glided open elegantly upon his approach. If he thought the exterior was breathtaking, the inside was pure majesty. Technology at its finest. To his right, a row of advanced computers were being used by many adolescents who placed the Pokeballs in their possession into a special access port. The capsules disappeared in a flash of light, taking their contents with them. After a few beeps, the Pokemon inside the Pokeball appeared on the screen. In this case, it was the brown Raccoon Pokemon, Zigzagoon. To his left was a huge holographic map. Tyson placed his finger on a small settlement and was surprised to hear a harsh, computerised voice respond. "Fallarbor Town. Population: thirty thousand. Estimated walking journey time from current location: ten weeks," said the map in a monotonous voice. Tyson jumped back in surprise, before re-approaching and admiring the technological prowess of today's world. Turning from the holomap, he made his way to the front desk. A smiling young woman stood behind the counter, and her smile widened as Tyson came closer.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Oldale Pokemon Centre. How may I help you?" she asked with a cute grin. Her red hair was tied in two hoop-like bunches. A standard issue Pokemon Centre nurse's hat sat upon her crown. It was white with a scarlet medical cross. Tyson blushed as her blue eyes seemed to pierce his own, before stuttering a reply.

"Um, yes. I was wondering if I could have a room for the night and overnight treatment for my Pokemon?" he replied.

"OK, may I see your Trainer Card?" the nurse answered, and smiled as Tyson passed her his small, orange ID card. She flipped the card and typed his Trainer ID into the computer. Tyson rummaged into his pocket and pulled out the Pokeball containing Treecko as the nurse hammered away at the computer's keys. "OK, all set!" the nurse beamed and took the Pokeball from his grasp. "Thank you!" she said joyously and passed the Trainer Card back to Tyson. "When you're ready to go into your room, swipe the card into the door's slot," was her last comment as she turned away from him to begin treatment of Treecko in the back room. Tyson sighed and sat at one of the many comfy sofas in the far-east corner of the Pokemon Centre. Settling down with a newspaper, he flicked the television that hung on the bracket on the wall to the Pokemon League Classics programme. Shuffling into a more comfortable position, he sat and waited for nightfall.

The moon emerged from it's equatorial hiding place. Tyson yawned and switched off the television. The Pokemon Centre was much quieter than it was in the daytime, with many of the trainers in their booked rooms. Tyson made his way up to his room. "Good night!" came the cry of a nurse and Tyson turned to smile at her, but she had already left to make her way to the staff's sleeping quarters. He sighed and trudged up the stairs slowly. The only light present was that of the corridor lighting. No light crept from under the various bedrooms in the corridor, indicating the inhabitants were asleep or close to it. Tyson swiped his card into the card slot and stepped into the darkened room. Pressing his finger on a touch pad, Tyson winced as the lights flashed on with incredible brightness. He dragged his finger down the pad and smirked as the lights dimmed. Technology was outstanding nowadays, he thought to himself.

After a quick wash and change into his bedclothes, he climbed into bed and let out a relaxed breath. Today had been a truly vigorous day, both emotionally and physically. The crisp, fresh sheets and soft, plush mattress were a welcome change of direction for the day. Staring at the ceiling, he felt his eyes wavering between awake and asleep. After such a difficult day, he had almost forgotten about the dreams. But while asleep, he couldn't be distracted from the full horror of his dreams. If he had remembered, he would have made a more significant effort to keep conscious.

The figure was right in Tyson's face on this occasion. Both orbs glowed radiantly. However, the red orb glowed much brighter than it's blue counterpart. Suddenly, the crimson-red sky darkened, invaded by heavy, grey clouds. Without warning, a torrential downpour drenched the pair. Within seconds, the water was up to their knees. Tyson stared at his feet in terror as he saw the water level raise before his very eyes, and at an incredible rate. Unable to speak due to the heavy rain suffocating, he felt the icy-cold water reach his chin. Looking down, he noticed that the ground beneath him had vanished. The water was now a fully-fledged sea, and Tyson thrashed his legs to stay afloat. The water, however, had other plans and submerged the young boy. Tyson struggled to hold his breath. His heart sunk when the sub-zero temperatures caused the muscles in his legs to spasm, and then freeze in place. Out of the blue, a ferocious bellowing echoed throughout the ocean. Tyson looked in horror as an enormous shape approached, a glowing pattern similar to the one seen on the Pokemon from his last dream. As it drew ever closer, Tyson's eyes flickered. The last thing he saw in his conscious state was a gaping expanse of teeth surround him, before snapping shut. "Rippling tsunamis shall crush the landmass. Nobody shall survive the freezing grip of the sea. All hope shall waver like the waves of the greatest ocean. Experience sheer horror as you are crushed by a weight that has no mass. Shiver, child. Shiver..." a horrible, echoing voice declared, before cackling evilly.

Tyson jolted upright. Drenched in sweat, he sobbed silently. How could he defend himself in his dreams? Why was he facing such torment for no apparent reason?

The demonic laughter continued.


	4. Revelations

**Chapter Four: Revelations**

Tyson sat in the Pokemon Centre's lounge area quietly. He had made his way downstairs after his nightmarish ordeal. The glistening winter dawn sky signalled the sun's arrival. The first nurses were beginning the day's work quietly, shuffling around in their Chansey slippers, unaware of Tyson's silent presence. He made his way to the desk and cleared his throat. A nurse jumped in surprise at the arrival of this early bird, before smiling. Despite the early hour, the nurse still looked radiant, to a degree, with no indication of her fatigue apart from a slight morning-shadow beneath her eyes.

"Good morning, sir! Would you like some breakfast? Free to all trainers, of course," she explained and Tyson nodded. Perhaps a hearty meal would calm him down.

"Oh, excuse me," he said quietly, so as to not awake others. "Could I have my Pokemon, Treecko, back, if you're finished with him?" Tyson enquired, eager to begin patching his relationship with Treecko. The nurse nodded and glided away into the back-room to collect his breakfast and his Pokemon. Tyson sat back down and switched the television on and flicked over to the usual battling channel. He slumped back into the hugely comfortable sofa and watched intently, finding distraction in the TV. A large, torpedo-shaped shark-like Pokemon blasted a stream of intense water at another Pokemon, a light-green, feminine Pokemon whose body was shaped in the appearance of a flowing dress. It's trainer urged the Pokemon, identified as Gardevoir, to dodge the potentially critical attack. The Pokemon obliged, gliding smoothly away from the attack. The other trainer, however, was ready for this and ordered a Crunch attack from his own Pokemon, who was named Sharpedo. The streamlined Pokemon attacked with lightning speed and, before the Gardevoir could move again, latched it's immense jaws around it's midriff. Gardevoir screeched in agony before falling silent as she was thrown across the battlefield. Tyson watched as the trainer was crowned victorious. His opposition had been unable to order a dodge in time, but he had stayed completely focused throughout the battle. Yet he still lost. Maybe, in the future, trust could be built between Treecko and himself. But, Tyson thought, for now, he could just let Treecko's rage guide him through the early stages of his journey. He awaited his Pokemon with a fresh, if not incompetent, viewpoint of battling.

The nurse from before eventually found time to bring Treecko, along with Tyson's breakfast, after what seemed like a lifetime. The Wood Gecko Pokemon sat further down on the sofa that Tyson inhabited. Tyson wolfed down his dinner before looking up to see Treecko fixing him with an icy stare, a certain air of hostility in his large, yellow eyes. "What's up with you?" Tyson asked with no real concern in his tone. Treecko continued to glare at his master, his face displaying nothing but pure disgust and contempt. "Fine, don't expect to see me crying for you," Tyson explained to the Grass-type, who bit the inside of his own mouth, an indication of his rage. Tyson looked at the small Pokemon, without a shred of care for his Pokemon. As far as he was concerned, this was simply a working relationship, not a friendship.

"Hey! Tyson! Morning, soldier!" came Uri's happy tones from the top of the stairs. Tyson turned to face his friend and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Uri was in noticeably higher spirits. His messy hair was even more unkempt than usual. Tyson returned Uri's greeting with a smile of his own and rose from the sofa to properly greet him.

"Morning, Uri. Sleep well?" Tyson asked, eager to start a general conversation and keep the topic away from yesterday's events. Uri scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Like a baby, mate! Yourself?" Uri returned and Tyson chuckled awkwardly. He didn't want to alarm his friend with his sleeping problems and so nodded simply. Luckily, Uri hadn't noticed the sudden tension the question had raised and jerked his head over to the front desk. "I'm gonna go ask hotness over there for Mudkip. I see Treecko's all better," Uri remarked, sneering slightly. Treecko, who hadn't bothered following Tyson to greet Uri, instantly snapped his head towards the pair, growling slightly. "Looks like somebody has undergone a full personality makeover," Uri commented, before lowering his voice slightly. "What's happened with him? Yesterday he seemed so happy all the time. Now, he's just...well, stuck up." Tyson glanced nervously back at the eavesdropping Wood Gecko Pokemon before replying.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess he's just a bit mad at me for letting him get hurt yesterday." Tyson stopped as he noticed Uri's expression change to one of annoyance.

"To be fair, Mudkip was in a much worse condition. Just because you didn't tell him to dodge in time doesn't give him a reason to rage and seriously injure my poor Mudkip," Uri said sourly. Tyson bowed his head, feeling ashamed for not commanding his Pokemon better.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "How is Mudkip, anyway?" Uri sniggered.

"That's what I'm going to find out, now! God you're slow..." he mumbled, more to himself than Tyson.

"What was that?" Tyson enquired with a cheeky smile. Uri laughed and shook his head. The pair made their way to the front desk and waited for a nurse to appear. After a few minutes of silence, a beaming nurse glided towards them from the backroom.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" she asked, eyes shifting from Uri to Tyson and back again.

"Hi, gorgeous," Uri replied, leaning on the counter suavely, "I would like my Mudkip back and God's phone number." The nurse giggled and looked confused.

"I'll get your Mudkip, now. Why do you need God's phone number?" she asked, intrigue oozing from her glittering, emerald eyes.

"Because he has obviously lost an angel and I need to let him now I've found her," he answered nonchalantly. The nurse's cheeks blushed vividly and she covered her mouth with her hand in a futile attempt to hide her child-like delight which was being made clear by her huge smile. She cleared her throat, attempting to regain her professionalism, and made her way to retrieve the gentleman's Pokemon. Uri turned to a dumbfounded Tyson and winked cockily. "And that, m'boy, is how to enter a woman's heart," he teased. "And a few other places..." he trailed off before finding his charm again as the nurse reappeared with Mudkip's Pokeball. The nurse waved as the pair made her way out of the Pokemon Centre, Treecko in tow.

Being quite early in the morning, Oldale's older residents were up and ready to start a day of mediocrity. Tyson felt a wave of pride wash over him. These people were experiencing the same thing every day, morning to night, whereas Tyson would doubtless encounter many exciting events, people and Pokemon throughout his journey. He felt a new sense of excitement for the day ahead, knowing it wouldn't be the same as tomorrow or yesterday. Uri, it seemed, also felt this way. He had a sense of urgency about him. He maintained a brisk walking pace, tiring both Tyson and Treecko to the point that Tyson had to return his Pokemon to his Pokeball and sit down for a rest. Uri's impatience grew to the point that he couldn't sit still and frequently urged Tyson to continue. "What's the hurry, anyway?" Tyson finally asked, eager to quiet the gibbering Uri down.

"Well, we have to get through Petalburg, then Petalburg Forest. After that we have to get to Rustboro and then backtrack through Petalburg Forest to Briney's Ferry Service. This will take us to Dewford, for another Gym battle, swiftly followed by another ferry to Slateport!" he exclaimed before a sharp intake of air.

"We have a year to get eight badges. There's no rush, really," Tyson explained.

"But you're forgetting the month before the Ever Grande Conference for training. If we miss that, we will stand no chance against the rest of the trainers!" Uri declared and Tyson placed his hand on his shoulder, beckoning for him to sit down and rest.

"Trust me, we will make it in time. In fact, I'd say we are ahead of schedule. We're already close to Petalburg. I doubt there's many other trainers starting who are that far," Tyson reasoned and Uri visibly calmed down, his shoulders sinking and his back arching slightly. "I'll tell you what. We'll rest here for an hour and then get moving again. We won't stay in Petalburg long, anyway," he said slowly, not wanting to excite Uri further.

"I suppose so. Let's get some food out, the..." Uri replied before trailing off. His expression changed to one of confusion. "Tyson...I think somebody got to the food, first," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head in surprise. Tyson turned to see a small, blue Pokemon rooting through Uri's rucksack. It's head was suspended on four, stilt-like legs and on it's scalp was a yellow, cap-like colour change. A single antenna, also yellow, stood raised and under it's black, beady eyes were two pink, semicircular markings. It looked up at the two and froze, fear in it's eyes. Tyson slowly reached for his Pokeball so as not to startle the Pokemon. No sooner had his hands grasped the cold, metal capsule that contained Treecko, Uri bellowed loudly, announcing the arrival of Mudkip, who looked no worse for wear after yesterday's gruelling struggle. "Tackle!" he cried and Mudkip slammed into the Pokemon, which was attempting to small, Pond Skater Pokemon fell forward with a cry, eyes shut in pain. It turned around and spat a Bubble attack in Mudkip's direction. Being of the Water-type, Mudkip continued his advance through the torrent of tiny bubbles. His opponent's eyes widened in terror, despairing at it's foe's strength. Uri, however, did not plan another attack and had withdrawn an empty Pokeball. With a low grunt, he hurled it in the feeble Pokemon's direction. It absorbed the horrified Pokemon in a beam of light and snapped shut. In it's weakened state, the Water-type was unable to resist the inevitable capture and a swift click from the capsule told of it's capture. Uri punched the air in delight. "My first capture! Alright!" he yelled, embracing Mudkip, who had leapt over to his master in congratulations. "You were great, Mudkip! Really showed him...or her, who knows. Oh, yeah!" Uri exclaimed, slapping his face. He pulled from his pocket a small, red device. He flipped it open and Tyson looked over Uri's shoulder in order to get a closer look.

"What's that?" Tyson asked, intrigued by the fancy piece of equipment.

"It's a Pokedex. It has basic information on every Pokemon. When you capture a Pokemon, it fills in all the more specific details, like habits, habitat, moves and the like. Look, it says that I just caught a Surskit, a dual Bug and Water-type. You don't have one?" Uri enquired, looking at Tyson with a questioning look.

"No? Why, should I?" Tyson asked, eager to find out where these amazing devices were distributed. Uri shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, if you're a trainer, you should have one of these. There was probably a mistake and your's got lost. Don't worry, though, you can get one from a Pokemon Centre if you have a Trainer Card, so you'll be OK! Anyway, Surskit, come out!" he cried and Surskit emerged, weakened. "It says that you're a female and you only know Bubble. Hmm...well, no matter! You'll learn other moves as you get stronger!" Uri declared and Surskit's eyes closed in joy. "I'll get you healed up and we can try you out in battle, soon. Just not against Tyson's Treecko," he taunted and Tyson gave a nervous laugh. Uri returned Surskit and the pair continued onwards, Uri rambling on about how strong his team would be, eventually. Tyson agreed sarcastically aloud, but doubt was beginning to creep into his mind. He had won their first battle unfairly, relying on Treecko's anger to defeat the slightly superior Mudkip. And now, with an extra Pokemon on his team, Uri was only going to get stronger and would grow to surpass Tyson. He needed to up his game, and up it a lot. While Uri continued chattering about his strength, Tyson thought up battle plans that didn't involve angering or mistreating his Pokemon, for a change.

Eventually, after what seemed an age for Tyson and his calves, they reached Petalburg. The city was huge and established, with plenty of houses and other buildings. Yet it seemed so natural and green, with no cars or other such environmentally-damaging vehicles. It was midday, and many adults were to be seen, clearly on their lunch breaks. This added to the city image, as many people pushed their way to reach the many fast-food joints and bars for a much-deserved rest. Tyson and Uri made their way through the bustling streets towards the Pokemon Centre, which, as usual, stood out and couldn't be missed. It was very frustrating and there was a clear tension in the air as people got in each other's way. On a few occasions, Tyson had to drag Uri away from confrontational citizens and apologise on his behalf. After a long struggle to reach the Pokemon Centre, the duo entered through the sliding doors and made their way to the front desk. A nurse stood waiting for them, the usual bright smile adorning her face. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" came the usual greeting and Tyson stepped back to allow Uri to 'strut his stuff,' as he described it.

"Afternoon, princess. Nothing to fancy, just a quick top-up for our Pokemon, please, doll," he answered with a grin. The nurse gave him the standard giggle and blush before taking their Pokemon and Trainer Cards from them.

"The treatment should be complete in two or three hours. They will be as good as new!" the nurse informed them upon her return from the medical room. Uri remained at the desk while Tyson took a seat on the amazingly soft sofa. The television was blaring with the day's news. After a few minutes of watching to see if anything good would show up, he scanned the area for any sign of the remote. After looking around mindlessly for a few seconds, he spotted it. It lay next to a figure on the sofa perpendicular from where Tyson sat. The person's face was obscured by the newspaper they were reading, so eye contact couldn't be made. Tyson sighed and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, could you pass me the remote, please," he asked in the most polite tone he could.

"Sure," the person replied, in a familiar voice. Tyson's heart sunk and he froze in disbelief as the person was revealed to be the bully victim from his old school. "You!" the boy screeched, leaping from his seat and discarding the newspaper so he could point menacingly at Tyson. "You passed the test?" he continued, finger trembling along with the rest of his body. "How?"

"I...I didn't. My cousin gave me a Pokemon," Tyson replied, unwilling to start an argument in such a public domain. "Why are you so bothered anyway?"

"You mocked me in my darkest hour! You're just as bad as that oaf, Garth!" the boy shreaked, still shaking with rage.

"I didn't do anything! I asked if you were OK and you went all psycho on me! Listen, just leave me alone, OK? Get on with your life! It's Garth you should be made at, not me. I am not the one who beat you up, mate," Tyson said calmly, wanting to defuse the situation.

"What's going on here? You OK, Tyson?" asked Uri, who had came over to find out the cause of the commotion. Upon seeing the boy, Uri froze. The boy had also changed his demeanor, his expression detailing his shock and surprise.

"Uri? Uri, what's up? Do you know this guy?" Tyson asked, feeling left out and uninvolved by the sudden change of mood.

"Prota. His name is Prota," Uri replied quietly. "He's my brother."


	5. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter Five: Sibling Rivalry**

"What? How can you two be brothers? You don't even look alike!" Tyson cried, a look of pure bewilderment. The boy, Prota, glared at Uri.

"We aren't full brothers. More half-brothers," Prota explained. "His whore of a mother stole my father from my mother." Uri, who had been staring at the floor, jerked his neck up swiftly to meet his sibling's icy gaze, anger in his eyes.

"My dad left your mum because she was a gold-digger who used him for his money! My mother didn't need to steal him, your's drove him away just fine on her own!" Uri retorted furiously.

"Mother loved him for who he was, though I don't see why! He is nothing more than an up-market criminal!" Prota spat. Tyson looked from one to the other, the weight of the tension overbearing him. He wanted to leave but didn't want to involve himself in this particularly hostile family reunion. He decided to let the pair's anger run its course, although he was ready to split them up if things took a violent turn.

"Oh, please!" Uri uttered sarcastically. "Dad's told me all about her and the rest of your family. Numerous affairs, massive spending and a screwed-up mind, and that's just the icing on the cake! She was an evil bitch, and from what I've heard about you, you're just the same, just a little more feminine!" he screamed. Prota took a step back, his face growing ever redder by the second. Finally, with a high-pitched shriek, he launched himself at Uri, taking him to the ground. Tyson gripped hold of the enraged Prota around the waist, receiving many elbows in the process of dragging him off Uri, all thrown with bad intentions.

"Get off me!" Prota screeched, his voice cracking in his fury. Uri jumped up, bruised and bloodied, and attempted to approach Prota to continue the melee. Tyson stood in between the brawling duo, wincing as many thrown punches missed their intended targets and cracked against his skull. Prota was the first to retreat and wiped the blood from his nose. Shaking with rage, he pointed violently at Uri. "My mother drunk herself to death because of that bitch! It's obvious you're the spawn of such a despicable bitch. You're just as vile as she was, if not more! And you!" he declared, moving his finger so it was pointing at Tyson, who jumped back in surprise.

"Me?" he exclaimed. Prota screwed his face in a display of his anger.

"You foul rodent!" he wailed. "One day, when I am the most powerful Champion that ever lived, I shall wipe the floor with your Pokemon and show everyone that you are the most feeble excuse of a trainer that ever commanded a Pokemon!" Tyson pulled out the Pokeball containing Treecko and smiled smugly.

"Why not now? You scared?" he mocked. Fury washed over Prota's pockmarked features.

"I need not waste my time with such an insignificant being," he answered before turning back to Uri. "When the day comes, and it will, I shall relish destroying you! Mark my words, you shall pay for the deeds of your parents," he whispered before cackling evilly. Before the nurse could escort him from the premises, he turned on his heels and sprinted away, still laughing. Tyson turned to see Uri slump down on the waiting room sofa, head in his hands. Tyson sat down beside him, extending his arm around Uri in an effort to console him.

"I thought I would never see him again. I thought I could leave the past behind and just get on with my life. My mum wasn't hoow he described her," he mumbled, looking up at Tyson with tears in his eyes. "She was a saint and she loved my dad. Even when the money was gone and he banged up in a jail cell, she stuck by him. Which is more than can be said for Prota's miserable excuse for a mother and wife. She wanted Dad's money, whereas Mum wanted his love. She didn't need to steal him from her, trust me."

"Apart from what your parents told you, how do you know all of this? If you and him are the same age, how do you know him?" Tyson asked, eager to delve into the Uri's past to find out more about him.

"My dad didn't leave his mum until we were both eight. Of course, she didn't take it too well and stormed in on my birthday. She brought Prota with her and tried to pull the sympathy card on Dad. I heard enough to work it out myself. What my mum did was wrong, but I can't blame her. Her and Dad loved each other, and there's nothing wrong with that," he explained and Tyson nodded in agreement. "Anyway, Dad got joint custody of Prota. I always knew he was a bad one, brainwashed by his mother. We fought constantly. But that wasn't all. He clearly had a screw loose. He set fire to the living room, cut my mum's hair while she slept and smashed up the house, always to get me into trouble. Dad never really believed him and I don't think he even liked him. Probably saw too much of his mother in him. Well, three years ago, Prota's mother left for Unova and took him with her. I haven't seen her since."

"I guess we should get going while it's still light," Tyson said with a comforting smile. Uri gave a slight nod and the pair set off through the front doors.

Lunch break had ended. Petalburg's residents had got back to their jobs, leaving the city quiet and empty. Tyson had suggested that they should buy some camping gear and supplies from the local Wail-Mart. Now, with their packed bags causing their backs to ache and their feet to hurt, they continued on in silence. Uri had released Mudkip and Surskit from their Pokeballs in an effort to relieve the tension in the air between the two humans. Tyson thought it a silly move to release Treecko and so didn't, leaving the two Water-types to bond in peace. Surskit was a quiet, shy Pokemon, a far cry from the joyful personality of Mudkip, yet despite the contrasting natures, the two got on well. The two Pokemon's happiness lightened the mood somewhat, causing the downcast Uri to crack a small smile as Surskit got her legs tangled and fell face first into a pile of dirt.

The towering green pine trees of Petalburg Forest contrasted heavily with the amber evening sky. The pair had been walking for many hours, and the soles of their feet ached and pained. They decided to set up camp and rest for the night. Uri decided to search for firewood, probably as a way to avoid the awkward feeling between the two. Tyson finished setting up the tents and, after releasing Treecko, proceeded to make food for the group. Treecko watched blankly as his food was dished out and tucked into it without even acknowledging Tyson's contribution to his meal. "You're welcome..." Tyson muttered, before sliding into his sleeping bag and lying down on his back. Uri had been gone for over an hour and Tyson began to wonder what he had got up to. He felt bad about Uri's position and family problems, but what could he say that could cheer him up? He didn't know how to relate to Uri's predicament or how to make things more tolerable for his friend. After a while of pondering, he came to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do except act as he did towards Uri before today's events.

"You still awake?" came Uri's voice, but without the usual joyous tones. Tyson sat up to see Uri drop a pile of flammable wood beside him. Tyson sat up as Mudkip approached with a small stick in his jaws. He placed it carefully on the top of the pile and grinned at Uri, expecting congratulations. Uri patted him softly before sitting down in his own sleeping bag.

"What took you so long?" Tyson asked curiously.

"I went for a little wander before it got dark, just to plan a route for tomorrow, I guess," Uri replied, lying blatantly.

"Why are you so moody?" Tyson asked, only realising the stupidity of the question before it was too late.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that I've just seen my brother for the first time in three years and we end up fighting in a Pokemon Centre!" Uri snapped. He glared at Tyson before turning over in his sleeping bag in silence. Tyson sighed and lay down. Within minutes, he was in a deep slumber.

The sun's intense rays caused Tyson to shield his eyes. After his vision stabilised, he scanned his surroundings and felt a lump in his throat. This lump stifled the forthcoming scream from what he saw. Towering before him was the huge form of Groudon, scales glistening in the sunlight. Groudon snarled at Tyson and raised it's gigantic claw, preparing to crush the puny human that stood before it. All of a sudden, a bellowing roar echoed throughout Tyson's dream. The monstrous behemoth's eyes widened and it leant back, unleashing it's own roar to the skies. The sun brightened to the point that Tyson's eyes pained without them even coming into contact with the harsh beams of light. Groudon moved itself into a battle-ready stance, eyes narrowed. Suddenly, the area became less bright. Tyson looked up to see that the sky was littered with dull grey clouds, though the sun was still present. He recoiled as a drop of freezing rain splashed his face, followed by another, and another. Eventually, the sun had been replaced with a torrent of ice cold rain. Tyson began to panic, remembering the outcome of the rain from his last dream. As he expected, the rain intensified and, within a few seconds, he found himself treading water. Groudon didn't look to comfortable, either, although the water level was only just above it's knee. The expected cackling began, causing Tyson's desperation to increase. The ruby-coloured, Continent Pokemon seemed to have not noticed the laughter, focusing more on the sea's incredible rate of growth. Out of nowhere, a white beam of what looked like ice shot from under the surface, skimming past Tyson and smashing into the grey underbelly of Groudon. Groudon stumbled, clearly caught off guard by the surprise attack. Moments later, a vast shape launched itself from the depths below, hurtling towards Groudon. Everything faded away, but not before Tyson noticed the strange, glowing patterns on the body of the newcomer that had been present in the previous dream. The demonic giggling continued, as unnerving as ever.

Tyson jolted upright, the usual cold sweat engulfing his body. The small campfire was still flickering, nothing but a small ember remaining. "You have them, too," came Uri's voice. Tyson turned to see him sat at the opposite him, only the weak blaze separating them.

"Have what?" Tyson enquired, knowing all too well what Uri was referencing, but wanting to make sure what the topic was before divulging.

"The dreams," Uri replied simply.

"Yeah," Tyson said, perplexed. "I've only started having them recently, you?"

"Me? I have had them all my life. I suppose I'm used to them," Uri shrugged.

"What do they mean?"Tyson asked, shocked by his friend's revelation.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but it's something to do with an old Hoenn legend. You see, it's said that these two Pokemon created the planet as we know it. One could create land, whereas the other could create seas and oceans," Uri explained.

"Wait, I know one of them! Groudon, I think it's called," Tyson interrupted and Uri nodded curtly.

"Groudon made the land and expanded it into the many regions. The other one, Kyogre, expanded the oceans," he said.

"Kyogre?" Tyson queried.

"The shadow that attacked Groudon in our dreams," Uri answered. "Anyway, the pair met, inevitably, and their battle nearly destroyed everything they created. It is said that Kyogre was on the verge of winning..."

"Is that why the planet is mostly water?" Tyson butted in. Again, Uri nodded.

"Kyogre nearly won, had it none been for the third," Uri continued. Tyson cocked his head slightly in confusion. "Well, the legend describes the creation of the surface. Water and land, which we can't live without. There is, however, that there is another aspect of the planet that is essential."

"Air," Tyson whispered.

"Correct. The creator of the air and the ozone layer. Rayquaza," Uri said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know? The only ones in my dreams are the shadowy guy, Groudon and Kyogre," reasoned Tyson. Uri, for some reason, flinched slightly before continuing.

"I don't know what it looks like, just that is the master of the two. It's power is said to far exceed theirs and nearly every other Pokemon's. Anyway, it is foretold that Groudon and Kyogre shall rise again and collide again. If they do, the ensuing battle could destroy most of the world. During the heat of their battle, Rayquaza shall reveal itself to the duo and calm them, stopping the battle. Unless, they are controlled by the owner of the two coloured orbs. In which case, their combined power would obliterate Rayquaza, the last hope," finished Uri.

"So, the shadowy figure controls them?" Tyson asked, to which Uri nodded. "Is there nothing we can do to stop this?"

"We are two kids, Tyson. Only Rayquaza can stop them. Trust me, as long as the orbs are left untouched, things will be OK," Uri replied. Tyson sighed. "Good night, Tyson. Don't worry, you won't have the dream twice in a night, so just rest up for tomorrow, pal. Long day, and that," Uri yawned, before lying down and attempting to sleep.

"Good night," Tyson mumbled, before following suit.

A small flock of Taillow flew high in the sky, leaving the shelter of Petalburg Forest to search for pastures new. Tyson yawned to find Uri still sleeping. He felt refreshed and awake, so decided against falling asleep again, yet he couldn't bring himself to wake his snoozing friend. He had been through enough in the past two days. After pulling some fresh clothes from his bag and changing, he arose and decided to go for a stroll.

Petalburg Forest sat right next to a beach which, in Tyson's mind, seemed like a strange place for such a large forested area. The scenery change was swift and abrupt. One minute, he was walking through thick tufts of grass, the next, he was moving along clean, soft sand. The waves washed against the shore, creating a soothing melody that Tyson couldn't but appreciate at this time of confusion and shock. He sat down, smiling as the rising sun signalled the arrival of the new day and new challenges to overcome. The sky was a brilliant blend of pinks and oranges, a truly beautiful sight. The sun's reflection shone across the sea's surface, glistening and shining. Tyson felt at peace. Suddenly, a sharp jolt of pain in his head caused him to cringe. The laughter echoed in the far reaches of his mind, haunting him with the events that could be just on the horizon. He still could not believe that Uri shared these experiences with him and held a greater knowledge of what these dreams foretold. Tyson dared not think of them as premonitions and his mind reasoned against such a notion. The dreams were too surreal to be future reality, he told himself, and was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. But why did they involve such powerful Pokemon? And who was the shadow? Just a figure of his imagination? Before he could rile himself further a dark thought occurred, although a different matter completely. The day before, Prota had said he would defeat Tyson in a battle, which was the norm for all young trainers. It was just a mere challenge. But it was what he said to Uri that sent a chill down his spine. "I shall relish destroying you!" echoed Prota's voice in his thoughts. What had he meant? Tyson stood up, his head swimming from the paranoid contemplation, which he described it to himself as being. The boy made his way back to camp, far from sure what the day would bring. Who knew a simple Pokemon journey would be this hard?


	6. Temper, Temper

**Chapter Six: Temper, Temper!**

"Hey! Will you hurry up? I want to be in Rustboro by the end of the afternoon!" Uri yelled at the dawdling Tyson.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he replied, increasing his pace to that of a brisk walk. The two had been in Petalburg Forest for a good two hours by now. The forest itself was a vast woodland expanse but, luckily for them, various signs littered a clear path, ensuring even the most dimwitted person could make their way through. Treecko walked ahead, still in a foul mood, which was more than could have been said for Uri, who had brightenned up considerably since his and Tyson's midnight chat. Mudkip and Surskit had also been released from their respective Pokeballs, and were continuing their friendship from where they left it the day before. Tyson paused for breath and gazed up at one of the many signposts. "It says here that Rustboro is about an hour and a half away, so can we rest now!" he begged. Uri glanced at it with a deep frown.

"At your speed, we will be there in one and a half days, now move it!" he bellowed, giving an uncanny representation of an army sergeant. Tyson groaned and followed the marching Uri.

"I don't see why I can't just rest now, and then move fast afterwards!" asked Tyson desperately.

"Because if I let you rest now, you'll want another rest in ten minutes, and then another, and so on and so forth!" Uri explained, frustration in his voice. "Honestly, it's like dealing with a child," he mumbled to himself befoore continuing further on into the forest.

"No need to be all rude about it..." Tyson muttered, before noticing Uri had stopped dead in his tracks. "What's up?" Uri gave no answer, but rather pointed into a rustling patch of bushes to the right of the path. The rustling grew more and more violent until, finally, a small, peach-coloured Pokemon resembling a mushroom popped out. The upper section of it's body had green spots of varying sizes and it had a small opening at the top of it's head. The top half culminated in a frilled segments, giving it the the appearance of a dress. Stubby, green legs were visible, attached to it's round underbelly. The Pokemon scowled at the intruding humans, the opening on the top of it's head widening slightly.

"It says here that this a Shroomish, which is a Grass-type. This one is a male," explained Uri after consulting his Pokedex.

"Cool!" exclaimed Tyson, withdrawing an empty Pokeball from his bag. Before he could activate the capsule, Uri's voice caused him to turn around suddenly.

"Mudkip, Tackle it!" he ordered. Mudkip launched himself at the Shroomish, smashing into the Mushroom Pokemon with significant power. The Shroomish fell backwards from the force of the attack. Upon landing on it's feet, it bowed it's head, revealing the chute-like opening located on the top of it's head, that was expanding rapidly. Uri opened his mouth to bark orders to his Water-type, but before he could, the Shroomish shot a shower of purple powder at it's attacker. The powder was shot at such a velocity, even Mudkip's initiative and survival instinct couldn't facilitate an evasive manoeuvre. The Mud Fish Pokemon cringed as the powder dissolved through his skin, leaving his body with a hint of purple hue.

"You caught Surskit and now you're catching Shroomish? How is that fair on me?" protested Tyson, but Uri merely shrugged.

"Can we discuss this later? I'm kind of in the middle of something here," he replied and Tyson wailed in anger.

"You can't just catch everything we see and not even ask me if I want a shot!" he yelled, his rage building.

"We will talk later!" retorted Uri, frustration in his tone. "Mudkip, are you OK?" Mudkip seemed to be growing weaker with every second passed, but still managed to force a nod in his trainer's direction. Uri looked concerned and turned his gaze to his newly-acquired Surskit. "Sorry, Mudkip, but I can't risk your health. Have a rest, buddy," he said consolingly, returning Mudkip to his Pokeball to avoid further harm to the weakened Pokemon. "Alright, Surskit, let's go!" he declared. Surskit, with a rather nervous expression on her face, stepped forward to face the riled Shroomish, who had been watching intently. "Keep on your feet and get ready to move when I say so!" Uri commanded. Surskit nodded and looked over at her opponent, fear in her eyes.

"You know what? You can go it alone from now on, if this is how you're going to act!" Tyson yelled, his temper having risen due to the feeling of being ignored. Uri looked at Tyson before turning back to the battle. After a few seconds, Tyson stormed off deeper into the forest, furious at the fact Uri hadn't even protested for him to stay.

Tyson walked and walked. Finally, the trees began to become more sparse, allowing more light into the many clearings. Tyson sighed. He had messed up his only friendship and was alone once again. The loneliness began to overbear Tyson and he released Treecko from his Pokeball, willing to settle for any kind of company. Treecko was still in his dark mood, walking ahead of Tyson and fixing him with icy stares whenever Tyson attempted interaction or spoke. The full extent of his mistake was being made clearer by the second and he longed for some friendly interaction. Tyson began to rue the mess his anger had caused. He had finally found a friend, and he had wrecked their relationship in two days.

A gleaming beam of sunlight announced the end of his trek through Petalburg Forest, causing Tyson to flash a short, small smile. Rustboro was little more than a ten minute walk from here and he decided to increase his speed. He hadn't been walking long when he came to a long, wooden bridge, the only passage across a large river. Unsure about it's sturdiness, he placed his left foot tentatively on the the first plank. After distributing his weight evenly, he made his way across, slowly but surely. The water was calm, with no ripples in sight. Tyson found himself staring at the river's surface. He felt mesmerised by the clear-blue liquid. Suddenly, a huge bellow sounded from below the surface. Tyson felt a sharp pain in his skull, not unlike a migraine. He closed his eyes in response to the aching. Without warning, the sound of crashing waves surrounded him and he raised his hands, ready to be swept away. Nothing happened. Lowering his hands, he opened his eyes steadily. The sun was out and the water was still. The pain had subsided, leaving nothing but a feeling of confusion. Shaken, he continued across the rickety bridge.

A few minutes later, with the bridge behind him, various towers became visible, signalling Tyson's closening to Rustboro. Tyson sped up to a brisk walk, eager to get settled in the city and begin training before tomorrow's battle.

Rustboro was, in simple terms, huge. All of the buildings were constructed from stone and rock, giving it an ancient feeling. Despite the simplicity of the materials, the architecture was modern, with none of the buildings looking of poor quality. Tyson approached the Pokemon Centre and found it to be also made from a brownish rock. In spite of this, it still retained the lighting and signage of most other Pokemon Centres. Tyson entered through the standard automatic doors and made his way to the front desk, where, as usual, a nurse stood smiling. "Good afternoon, sir! How may I help you?" she asked in the usual joyful tones of all Pokemon Centre nurses.

"Yeah, can I book a room for the night?" Tyson questioned, cutting to the chase. He was unwilling to stand and exchange pleasantries with the nurse as he would of done with Uri, instead wanting to head out and explore. No doubt Uri would be close to entering the city and Tyson wanted to avoid bumping into him. The nurse read from his tone that he wasn't going to engage in polite conversation. She nodded curtly and took his Trainer Card from him, swiping it into the computer and handing it back to him.

"Your room number is sixteen. We at the Pokemon Centre wish you a pleasant stay in Rustboro!" she declared.

"Sure," Tyson muttered and turned to leave. The nurse took this chance to fix him with a dark look, obviously insulted by his rude manner. Before leaving, he checked the large clock above the desk, just missing the nurse's impolite facial expression. Reading the time as late afternoon, he decided to explore until dusk.

After nearly an hour of exploration and nothing of particular interest to him, he made his way back to the Pokemon Centre. The sky's colour indicated the late hour, and Tyson yawned in response. He knew Rustboro contained a Gym, and that he would have to challenge it in order to progress on his journey. Whether he was ready to beat the Gym Leader would remain to be seen. He had had one battle and even that had been a lucky victory. The Gym Leader would be miles ahead of Uri, in terms of skill and experience, meaning that Tyson would have to be mentally prepared and in tune with Treecko. Sighing, he released Treecko from his Pokeball. "Hey, pal. We have a bit of training to do for our Gym battle. We'll get started tomorrow, OK?" Tyson enquired, making an effort with the withdrawn Grass-type. Treecko merely nodded and stared blankly at his trainer. Sighing again, Tyson travelled back to the Pokemon Centre, tired and miserable. Today had been a difficult day for him. And dreams would again prove to not be an escape from his problems.

Tyson woke up in the usual manner, frightened and sweating. Pulling off his sheets, he got up and began to prepare for the day ahead. He had experienced the same dream as the previous night. After hearing the backstory from Uri, it had unsettled him more than it ever had done before. Knowing this could have been not just a dream, but a vision of things to come, scared Tyson. Confusion and despair filled his mind, accompanied swiftly by loneliness. Uri wasn't here to help him through this, and he didn't know how to deal with his problems.

Once he was washed and dressed, he went downstairs. There were a few trainers receiving their Pokemon from the nurses behind the desk. The nurse, upon seeing Tyson, groaned silently. As he got closer, she fixed him with a smile, although the eyes were showing a differing opinion of him. He approached the desk, rubbing his eyes as an excuse not to lock eyes with her. "Could I have Treecko back, please?" he asked.

"Of course. Just give me a second and I'll be right back," she replied, leaving out the usual, happy tones. Tyson awaited her return impatiently, eager to get the day started and make it a good one. The nurse appeared through the doors leading to the treatment room, clutching the Pokeball that contained Treecko.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"It's OK," the nurse replied, equally unenthusiastically. Tyson walked out of the Pokemon Centre, his spirits lifted by the bright sunlight. He decided to find some trainers to use as practise and, so, set out to hunt for inexperienced beginners. He had clearly forgotten he, too, was an inexperienced trainer.

After searching to no avail, he found himself outside a large,stone building. A signpost read 'Pokemon Trainer School,' invoking Tyson's curiosity. Where else to find weak trainers? He entered through the main entrance and gasped. The inside contained a huge, gold statue of two massive Pokemon battling, which Tyson recognised to be Groudon and Kyogre. Tyson gazed in awe at the two giants, which, even as statues, were amazingly intimidating. "Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" a voice asked, presumably aimed at Tyson. He turned to see a middle-aged woman sitting in an office, behind a glass panel. As expected, she was looking at Tyson.

"Erm...no, I'm just looking around," Tyson answered.

"Well, you can't just walk in and wander around. You can register for battle training and Trainer Tuition classes, however. Would you like to register for any of the available classes?" the woman asked, peering at the young boy over the top of her glasses.

"Yeah, sure. Can I go to the battling class, please?" Tyson asked, happy to be able to begin his training so early in the day.

"Of course. I will need to take your Trainer Card and your signature, for identification purposes," the woman replied. Tyson handed her his Trainer Card and took a registration form from her. After handing it back to her with his signature in the correct position, she smiled sourly and said, "Your class shall be starting in fifteen minutes, in the School Arena. Follow the signs to find it. Good luck."

Tyson travelled through the corridors, keeping a tab on the correct signs that pointed him in the right direction. Eventually, he found a door marked 'School Arena,' which, in it's self, looked rather unspectactular. Expecting a dingy, run-down battlefield, he entered through the door. Gasping, he realised that it far exceeded his expectations. The arena was a state of the art battling facility, with large amounts of seating for crowds. A large screen had been placed high up on the wall opposite Tyson, similar to the ones used by the Pokemon League in all of it's competitions. The battlefield, itself, was marked clearly and in excellent condition. A group of students, around thirty of them, sat in one section of the arena, listening quietly to a young woman who was clearly a teacher. The class looked up as Tyson entered, staring intently at the newcomer. The woman, who had noticed that her class' attention lay elsewhere, turned to see what they were looking at. "Hello there! Are you here for the training? I've never seen you around," she declared, a softness to her voice, despite the fact she was speaking relatively loudly.

"Yeah, I'm Tyson. I'm...um, I'm here for the class, yeah," he replied, the combination of the approaching woman and the staring adolescents causing him to feel rather sheepish.

"Great! I'm Roxanne, the school's Battle Master and the city's Gym Leader. Nice to meet you, darling," she explained, not noticing Tyson's cheeks turning a vivid shade of red, as if he had been slapped on both sides of his face. "Just sit down with the rest of the class while I prepare everything. Class, please treat Tyson with the same respect as you would treat your fellow classmates," Roxanne commanded, although it did little to change the class' glaring. They were clearly unsure of the stranger, and they did little to mask the mistrust on their faces. All except one, who sat with their mouth hung open and an expression of shock on her familiar face. Tyson approached her seat and realised it was Faith.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked quietly, his face displaying his disbelief. He thought he would never see her again after leaving Littleroot Academy.

"I could say the same about you," she replied with a smile. "Well, my dad kind of freaked out when I failed the exam. He blamed the school, saying it was rubbish and hadn't taught me a thing. He paid to get me transferred here and made sure I got to resit the exam. I'm here until March, when, if I pass, I can start training officially. What about you?"

"I didn't pass but my cousin gave me a Pokemon and made it so I can attempt the Gym Challenge," Tyson explained. "I know, I was as shocked as you are," he laughed, seeing the expression on Faith's face. "So what's it like here?" he enquired, glancing around the arena.

"It's great. Roxanne is an amazing teacher. I haven't seen her battle with her own Pokemon, but she knows loads about battling. I've learnt loads from being here in such a short space of time," she said.

"Be quiet!" whispered a boy in the row in front of him. Faith fixed him with a poisonous stare and he turned around instantly.

"Shush, we're starting!" she muttered excitedly. Roxanne stood in the middle of the battlefield, arms held high.

"Let's begin! Now, how about we show some respect as hosts, and let the visitor battle first?" she called out, her voice amplified by the microphone in her hand. "Come on down, Tyson! The rules, class, shall be one versus one. First to be knocked out loses."

"Good luck!" Faith whispered, showing Tyson her crossed fingers. Tyson smiled and made his way down the steps of the stands. Roxanne smiled as he approached.

"OK, Tyson, where are you from?" she questioned and held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Litt...Littleroot," he answered after clearing his throat.

"OK, Tyson from Littleroot, let's get started! You will be battling AJ, from our very own home of Rustboro!" she yelled. Rapturous applause followed as a boy stepped up from the audience. He had red hair and green eyes. A smug grin adorned his face as he made his way through the audience, high-fiving his classmates along the way. "Trainers, take your places!" Roxanne ordered, and the two stepped over to their respective halves of the stadium. "Begin!"

"Go, Poochyena!" AJ bellowed, launching a Pokeball into the air. From the capsule emerged a small canine. It's face and paws were black, and it had a shaggy, grey coat of fur. It's yellow eyes were fixed on Tyson and it growled menacingly.

"Let's go, Treecko!" Tyson shouted. He flung Treecko's Pokeball into the air and gasped at the result. The audience roared with laughter as the Pokemon inside proved to be different to what was announced. "Oh, no!" he groaned as a small, orange, chick Pokemon stood in the arena. It's large black eyes glanced around, checking out the new surroundings. It's undeveloped, yellow wings hung uselessly at it's sides, clearly too small to be used for flight and it was covered in downy fur. It also possessed an orange and yellow crest on the top of it's head that resembled a flame.

"Oops! That Treecko sure does look like a Torchic," Roxanne exclaimed sarcastically, grinning cheekily at the crowd. This served to increase the audience's laughter and Tyson felt his humiliation growing with every passing second.

"Damn! Look, there must have been a mistake at the Pokemon Centre. I'll have to go," Tyson stuttered and Roxanne nodded, trying to stifle laughs of her own. After returning Treecko, he sprinted out of the arena and through the corridors, relaxing significantly as the laughter grew out of earshot.

Tyson charged to the front desk of the Pokemon Centre like a stampeding Tauros. The nurse at the desk looked at him in confusion. "Hello, there! Can I help you?" she enquired, looking at Tyson as if he had two heads.

"Yeah, you can! The nurse this morning gave me the wrong Pokemon! I want my Treecko back!" he yelled, attracting stares from the many bystanders.

"Oh, the nurse on duty this morning is new. Inexperienced, you know," the nurse muttered. "We had a Treecko handed in this afternoon by a trainer looking for a Torchic. So, I guess you have said Torchic?"

"Yeah, here you go," Tyson replied, handing her his only Pokeball.

"I'll be right back with your Pokemon," she declared, beaming. She left him leaning against the desk in exasperation as she went to retrieve his Treecko. "Here is your Treecko," she said upon returning. "Ah, you're back!" she uttered loudly, looking behind Tyson. "Here is the boy who picked up your Torchic!"

"You little freak, I've been waiting for Torchic all day!" retorted a recognisable, gravelly voice. Tyson turned to see the boy was none other than Garth. "So, you're the jackass who took my Pokemon!"

"Is it too much to ask for one good day from you!" Tyson muttered, looking skywards.


	7. Rock That Body!

**Chapter Seven: Rock That Body!**

"Why did you take my Pokemon, you little weasel?" Garth bellowed, shoving Tyson in the chest with incredible force.

"I...I didn't mean to take it. It was an accident, I promise. Ask...ask the nurse," protested Tyson, glancing back at the nurse hopefully.

"He's right, it was a mix-up with a new staff member. We apologise," the nurse agreed, looking at Garth with distaste. "Now, can you take your Pokemon and leave this poor boy alone!" Garth narrowed his eyes at the nurse.

"You and me, battle. Now," he commanded, his gaze fixed back on Tyson.

"What...now?" Tyson gulped.

"When else, idiot? I need a tune-up before my Gym battle later. Outside, now!" Garth shouted, his huge body puffing up, dwarfing Tyson's slight frame.

"We have a battlefield through that door, there," explained the nurse, pointing at a door next to the main desk.

"Out, now!" Garth repeated, grabbing Tyson by the collar of his t-shirt and dragging him out of the door, despite the nurse's protests. "Alright, you stand there!" he cried, violently throwing him towards his side of the battlefield. Tyson stumbled to the ground. After picking himself up and dusting himself down, he trudged to his starting position. As soon as he turned to face his opponent, Garth hurled a Pokeball in the air, crying, "Dustox, I choose you!" A large, moth-like Pokemon emerged from it's spherical enclosure, it's tattered, green wings flapping in order to keep it in flight. It's purple body was shaped like a missile and it's thick, yellow antennae wiggled slightly, detecting Tyson's presence. It's yellow compound eyes stared straight at Tyson. After flapping in the air for a few seconds, it landed on it's small, red legs. Once the wings became still, red patterns became visible. "Are you gonna send out your Pokemon or just stare at mine, you weird kid?" Garth enquired angrily.

"Oh, right. Go, Treecko," Tyson mumbled, and the Grass-type emerged from it's slumber in a bolt of jagged red energy.

"Dustox, Confusion!" Garth demanded, and his Pokemon flew back into the air, shooting weak waves of psychic energy at Treecko from it's antennae.

"Dodge and hit it with Pound while it's focusing!" Tyson shouted, feeling calmer and more focused despite facing his nemesis from school. Treecko rolled forwards, avoiding the attack by a mere metre. He ran towards Dustox, intending to slam into the Moth Pokemon's underside with his tail.

"Gust!" Garth ordered suddenly, and Dustox's wings began moving at an amazing speed, propelling it higher in the air and sending a gale force wind at Treecko, who had just landed after missing the Bug-type. Treecko was sent flying back towards Tyson and hit the floor, face first.

"I'm sorry, Treecko. I didn't expect that," Tyson apologised and to his surprise, Treecko gave him a small smile and nodded. "Look out, Treecko! Jump to the left!" Tyson shouted urgently, after seeing the enemy Dustox launch a follow-up Confusion attack. Treecko happily obliged, dodging the attack.

"Keep using Confusion!" came Garth's hoarse cry. Dustox aimed it's antennae at Treecko's new position.

"Treecko, use Quick Attack to dodge the attack and hit it with a Pound when your close enough!" Tyson retorted and Treecko shot towards the Moth Pokemon at such a speed that he left a glowing, silver trail in his wake.

"Hit it, Dustox, hit it!" wailed Garth desperately. Dustox tried in vain to hit the elusive Wood Gecko Pokemon, who dodged the attacks with ease. Eventually, Treecko stopped behind Dustox and, before it could turn around, he back-flipped through the air and slammed his strong tail into the unexpecting Pokemon, sending it hurtling it into the ground. A cloud of dust rose up, enshrouding Dustox from everyone's vision. After a few tense moments, it hovered through the dust, looking slightly worse for wear, but still ready for battle. "Come on, Gust, right now!" Garth raged, and Dustox brewed another blast of wind, although it was noticeably smaller and weaker than the previous attack.

"Jump up and Pound!" roared Tyson. Treecko catapulted himself through the air, in Dustox's direction.

"Focus your attack into the sky, Dustox!" Garth directed, and Dustox aimed his attack into the sky.

"Ha! I planned this all along," announced Tyson. Treecko was still rushing through the air and he was now directly in line with the sun. As Dustox looked up at his target, he cringed as intense rays of sunlight blinded him temporarily, slowing his attack's momentum. This allowed Treecko to weather the dwindled attack and his tail collided heavily with Dustox, knocking the already tired Moth Pokemon out almost instantaneously. Treecko landed gracefully and sneered at his downed foe. "Amazing, Treecko! You pulled that off easily, pal!" Tyson commented, causing Treecko to grin happily.

"You runt, you'll pay for that!" Garth erupted, and Tyson could see he held another Pokeball in his grasp. "Go, Torchic!" he yelled, his introduction preceding the arrival of Torchic, whom Tyson was already acquainted with.

"Ready, Treecko? He doesn't look that tough!" Tyson encouraged, and Treecko straightened up with confidence. "Pound him into the ground!" he roared.

"Wait for it..." Garth muttered and Torchic dug it's sharp claws into the dirt. Treecko careered towards the Chick Pokemon with increasing speed, ready to damage the innocent-looking opponent. Suddenly, as Treecko came within a few metres, Garth grinned menacingly and barked, "Ember!" Torchic spat a small sphere of flames at Treecko, which engulfed the Wood Gecko Pokemon and singed him heavily. "Ha! Who's laughing now, pipsqueak! Fire beats Grass, douchebag!" he bawled triumphantly. Treecko stumbled back, wincing from the pain of the super-effective attack.

"Come on, Treecko, you can get through this!" Tyson reassured, and Treecko regained his battle stance, although the confidence had left his eyes and he trembled slightly from the burn.

"He's weak, Torchic! End this!" Garth told Torchic. The Fire-type sucked in his stomach, building an Ember attack in his internal flame sac.

"Just try and dodge it, Treecko!" Tyson instructed. Suddenly, Treecko rushed towards Torchic with a Quick Attack. Torchic, caught unawares by the irrational attack, panicked and spat a barrage of miniscule fireballs, which were easily evaded by the hotfooted Treecko. The inevitable attack followed, sending Torchic flying through the air. Treecko approached slowly, before stretching his hands in front of him. A red beam shot from his bulbous fingertips and stuck Torchic, illuminating it with a red glow. Torchic's eyes wavered before it unleashed one final Ember attack and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"What! How can this be! Absorb is a Grass-type move! It shouldn't damage Torchic at all!" Garth fumed, his eyes revealing the true extent of his fury.

"I should have mentioned, Treecko is lethal when he's angry," informed Tyson, trying ever so hard to hide his victory smile.

"You rat!" Garth roared ferociously, bounding towards Tyson with his right hand pulled back, ready to strike. Tyson cowered pathetically, but the blow never came. He looked up to see Faith stood in front of him, arms outstretched protectively.

"Leave him alone, you bonehead!" she shrieked and Garth held his arms out embracingly.

"Come on, babe. What are you sticking up for this loser for? Let me take him out, and then I'll take you out, yeah?" he said with a grin.

"You...you...moron!" Faith retorted, striking the fearful bully with a well placed slap.

"You bitch!" Garth bellowed, enraged. He raised his hand to retaliate, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a punch smashed into the side of his jaw, causing him to screech in pain and fall to the ground. Tyson stood, panting in rage, from the direction from which the punch was thrown. Faith and Garth looked at him in disbelief.

"You! Please leave the premises!" came the nurse's voice. The woman marched over and stood pointing at Garth.

"What? He punched me!" Garth protested.

"You instigated the attack and I firmly believe this young gentleman acted to protect his lady friend. Now, as the Head Nurse of the Rustboro Pokemon Centre, I demand that you leave my Pokemon Centre! Now!" she screeched, and Garth made his way out of the arena and towards the exit. The nurse turned to Tyson, smiling, and said, "That was very honourable of you, to face your fears in order to protect your girlfriend!"

"Oh, I'm not his..." Faith protested stutteringly, but the nurse had already left the pair alone in an awkward silence.

"So..." Tyson muttered in an effort to break the tension. "Are you staying at the school then, or do you want to come travelling with me?" he beseeched of her, hoping for the answer to be yes.

"I don't know..." Faith answered, a sympathetic air to her tone. "I've learnt so much under Roxanne and I can't train until I pass the test," she claimed. Noting the dejected look after her answer, she leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "We will meet again. I promise," she expressed, before turning and leaving.

"I love you," Tyson mouthed, as she left. Sighing, he picked up the tired and exhausted Treecko, who had been resting on the floor after the battle, and carried him into the Pokemon Centre, ready for another night of rest.

Tyson tossed and turned in his bed, experiencing yet another terrible dream. "Your death shall be slow and painful. I shall make sure you know the true meaning of fear before you succumb to the pain. You shall be made an example of. This isn't a fairytale, Tyson. You don't live happily ever after. You don't get to live out your days with your one true love. You don't beat the villain. This is reality, Tyson, and the suffering you shall face shal be all too real. All shall burn. All shall drown. Feel my wrath!" screamed the demonic voice, before emitting a soul-destroying cackling. Tyson jolted upright. He was unsure how long he could go on having these dreams every night. Insanity seemed just around the corner.

After changing the sheets on his bed and washing, Tyson set off down the stairs for breakfast. He felt he was ready for the Gym, now he was on better terms with Treecko. "Good morning, young man!" declared the voice of one of the nurses, although it wasn't any of the previous nurses he had met during his stay. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please," he replied politely. "Oh, and can you get my Treecko ready for when I leave?" he called after her, and she nodded curtly. Tyson found his usual space on the sofa and switched the television on. He searched fruitlessly for the remote, before sitting back and watching the current channel.

"And now to the weather, with Dayna Meadows," said the newscaster, introducing a young, crimson-haired woman.

"Thanks, Larry. Good morning and Hoenn! I think I have a treat for you sea-folk! It seems the oceanic cities of Mossdeep, Sootopolis and Ever Grande are experiencing intense heat and sunlight. I think that calls for a day at the beach, don't you?" she remarked with a playful wink. "Even stranger is the fact that the neighbouring town of Pacifidlog is enduring frequent torrential downpours. Well, the weather is sure acting strange! Back to you, Larry!" she giggled.

"Thanks, Dayna. Honestly, with that weather, you'd think we were facing Groudon and Kyogre's second coming!" chuckled Larry. Tyson froze. Intense heat and sunlight. Torrential downpours. Something was wrong. What was worse, something was coming, and Tyson had a bad feeling. The nurse returned with his breakfast, interrupting Tyson's thoughts.

"Thanks," Tyson muttered, flashing her with a weak, but thankful, smile. Wolfing down his meal, he momentarily forgot about, what could be, his, and the world's, impending doom.

Tyson made his way outside and took a breath of fresh air. The sun was slightly brighter than it had been yesterday, but it was not a large enough increase in brightness to be deemed a sign of incoming disaster. Treecko sat on Tyson's shoulder, in a bright mood and a better condition than the previous day's battle had left him. "Alright, Treecko. Do you think we are ready for the Gym? Roxanne's gonna be a bit of a challenge, but nothing we can't deal with, right?" he asked, and Treecko responded with a thumbs-up. And with that, the pair travelled through the city, appreciating the great scenery. The morning sun appeared to cause the usually dull buildings to glow slightly.

Rustboro Gym was, in fitting with the surrounding architecture, made from brown rock. Tyson entered through the grand, double doors and was surprised to see a bare battlefield. In all honesty, the one he had seen at the Pokemon Trainer's School had been more impressive, though not as large. The standard Pokemon League scoreboard hung on the wall opposite from the main entrance. There were more stands, ensuring a larger capacity crowd than the Trainer's School arena. "Excuse me, are you here to battle Roxanne?" came a man's voice. Tyson turned to see a middle-aged, bespectacled man, wearing an official Pokemon League referee's uniform.

"Yeah," Tyson answered simply. The man pulled a small diary from his back pocket and flicked through it.

"Yep, Roxanne is free for battle, now. I shall inform her of your challenge," the man told Tyson, looking him up and down, with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Erm...is she not teaching today?" Tyson questioned.

"It's Saturday," the man replied simply, smiling mockingly at Tyson before making his way to a backroom. Two minutes passed before the man returned, Roxanne by his side.

"Ah, Tyson! I accept your challenge! It's only fair that I inform you what types I use. I specialise in the training of Rock-type Pokemon, so get ready to be crushed by a landslide!" she exclaimed with a wink.

"Will the participants of the battle please make their way to their respective sides of the stadium," ordered the referee and the two obliged. "Now for the rules: the challenger may switch Pokemon at any time, although the Gym Leader must use her current Pokemon until it is unable to battle. Any questions?" he asked, glancing at both parties. "Then let the battle begin!"

"Go, Treecko!" Tyson yelled and Treecko jumped from his shoulder, taking up his position on the battlefield.

"Well done, Tyson! That's a Treecko! You finally got it right!" Roxanne said sarcastically, giggling. "Go, Geodude!" From the thrown Pokeball came a small, boulder-like Pokemon. Two muscular, five-fingered arms were attached to it's head. It's bulging, rocky eyebrows partially covered it's trapezoidal-shaped eyes, which, in turn, housed brown irises. It levitated slightly from the ground and it stared darkly at Treecko.

"Well, Treecko, I know it's polite but I don't think we should let ladies go first on this one, so let's get started with a Pound attack!" Tyson demanded, and Treecko dashed towards Geodude, ready to prove his superiority over this tough-looking Pokemon.

"Geodude, Defense Curl!" barked Roxanne, and Geodude tucked it's arms into it's body, curling up. Treecko's tail whacked the Boulder Pokemon, sending it rolling away. Geodude unfurled it's limbs and smirked, showing that the attack hadn't shaken it one bit. "Ah, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson. Surely, even you know that Normal-type moves like Pound and Tackle won't hurt Geodude because he's a Rock-type. He could take them all day! Right, Geodude?" she said, looking over at her Pokemon for confirmation. Geodude nodded happily, his eyes fixed on Treecko, denting the Wood Gecko Pokemon's confidence. "Alright, it's our turn to attack! Rock Throw!" cried Roxanne, and Geodude smashed his fists into the ground, picking up dislodged rocks from the indents in the ground.

"Treecko, get ready to dodge!" warned Tyson. Treecko relaxed his body, preparing to use all of his agility to avoid the attack. He evaded the first boulder with ease, and Geodude had already hurled another one at an incredible speed. Treecko again moved from the point the rock was aimed, although with considerably more difficulty than the first time. The attack kept on coming, with Geodude showing no signs of tiring, breaking rocks from the floor to be used as ammunition with his right arm and launching it with his left. "Hit him with a Quick Attack to slow him down!" Tyson ordered, noticing his Pokemon's growing exhaustion. Treecko dashed towards Geodude at an amazing speed, knocking it away from the pile of stones it had amassed. "Keep Pounding it! We can't let it stay still!" Tyson continued.

"Wait for it, Geodude," Roxanne mumbled, inaudible to Tyson. Treecko bounded in Geodude's direction, who, to Tyson's dismay, was stationary and unconcerned. Finally, when Treecko was growing ever closer, Roxanne cried, "Leap to the side!" Geodude complied, using his muscular arms to propel himself to the left of Treecko's attempted attack. "Tackle!" Roxanne bellowed, and Geodude again used his arms to manouevre himself, this time bashing his stone skull into Treecko's abdomen. The Grass-type yelped out in pain, which had been more than expected, due to the unexpected nature of the attack. "Finish this with a Mega Punch!" Roxanne instructed her Pokemon, a hint of confidence in her voice. Tyson, however, wasn't prepared to let his first Gym battle end so quickly. Geodude's heavy fist became enshrouded in a white aura, signalling the approaching attack. Tyson took this opportunity to leap into action.

"We can win this, Treecko. But first, you need to get out of the way of that Mega Punch!" Tyson shouted. Treecko back-flipped just in time to avoid the powerful attack and, after landing gracefully, he stood motionless, awaiting Tyson's next order. "Now, use Absorb, and make it a good one!" his trainer instructed. His spherical, sticky fingertips began to glow red, which, in turn, shot energy-sapping beams, more vivid than the ones that he had used against Treecko. Geodude cringed as the super-effective attack connected, watching helplessly as his health decreased, only to replenish Treecko's own energy. The attack served to immobolize the Boulder Pokemon, due to it's power. Eventually, the fight was drained from him and he slumped to the floor, defeated.

"Hmm, that was unexpected. I thought that such an inexperienced trainer couldn't possibly defeat even one of my Pokemon. No matter, I still have one left. Would you like to send out any other Pokemon to battle?" Roxanne enquired, fiddling with her tied, brown hair in embarrassment.

"I only have Treecko," Tyson replied, disheartened by the fact that Treecko would be more fatigued than Roxanne's next Pokemon.

"Well then, this shouldn't take too long. Go, Nosepass!" she hollered, introducing the arrival of a strange Pokemon. It's body resembled famous stone monuments, situated in a far away land. It was composed of blue, angular stone and it's red nose was reminiscent of a three dimensional arrow. Short, stubby legs kept it stood up and it's arms had the appearance of compass needles. The dark markings around it's eyes gave it the look of a robber's mask, whereas it's eyes themselves seemed perpetually closed.

"OK, Treecko, it doesn't look so tough. It looks so weird, but not so tough. Start off with a Leer!" Tyson roared, and Treecko glared menacingly at Nosepass, who merely stood motionless, waiting for it's trainer's order.

"Rock Tomb, Nosepass. Treecko's main strength is it's agility, so let's close him in!" Roxanne declared and Nosepass jumped a few metres into the air. It hit the ground with a heavy crash. The arena rumbled and, all of a sudden, giant stones protruded from the ground in an oval, acting as a fence and enclosing the pair into a tight space. "Sandstorm!" continued Roxanne. Nosepass began spinning rapidly, whipping up sand from the battlefield floor. Treecko covered his eyes as the sand granules impaired his vision and scraping him repeatedly. "Nosepass, straighten yourself out and Zap Cannon slightly to the north-east!" barked Roxanne, all the elegance from her voice lost in the intensity of the battle. Nosepass' nose began to glow blue as it slowly rotated to it's original position, before turning slightly right. It's nose then changed from an aquatic blue to a shocking yellow, and it blasted a beam of electrical energy straight at Treecko.

"Dodge it, Treecko!" cried Tyson urgently. Unfortunately, the howling of the sandstorm interfered with Treecko's hearing, and the attack hit him dead on. Treecko slammed heavily into one of the jagged, protuding rocks and grunted softly. The Grass-type struggled back onto his feet and attempted to pinpoint Nosepass' location. "We can't work in these conditions, Treecko!" noted Tyson and Treecko nodded in agreement. "So I have a plan to get us back on level peggings! Quick Attack in a small circle!" he ordered. Treecko raced around in the instructed manner and, within moments, Tyson's plan became clear to all. The sand was being dispersed by the rapidly moving Pokemon. The speed Treecko was moving at, coupled with the tiny motion he was moving in was creating a slight gust, clearing the battlefield of most of the sand.

"Not bad," smiled Roxanne. "But not good enough! Nosepass, keep that Treecko still with a Thunder Wave!" she instructed. The Compass Pokemon's nose illuminated white, with small sparks crackling around it. After a few seconds, it shot a massive beam of white electricity at Treecko.

"Treecko, dodge it, because if that hits, you'll be sitting duck for it's next attack!" screamed Tyson, and Treecko dashed away, leaving a silver trail in his path. The crackling, electrical jolt missed by a large margin, and Tyson breathed a sigh of relief. "Treecko, jump over it!" he yelled, fresh from formulating, what he hoped would be, his master plan. Nosepass lay still, still fizzing with static electricity from the powerful attack. Treecko flew over the motionless Pokemon and stood behind it, awaiting orders. "Absorb!" Tyson erupted with such ferocity that even Roxanne jumped slightly in surprise.

"Nosepass, you have to turn to face it, now!" she shrieked in turn. The battle had unleashed their emotions to the fullest extent, causing them to be lost in the moment. Nothing else mattered to Tyson, but this. Nosepass rotated slowly, it's progress impaired by the hole it had dug while creating the sandstorm. It hadn't even turned halfway around to face it's attacker when Treecko began leeching from it's lifeforce, to supplement his own repair. "Zap Cannon! Hit it with a Zap Cannon!" screeched Roxanne, losing her cool and bouncing up and down in urgency, but it was too late. Nosepass' energy had been drained to such an extent that it had stopped rotating, resigned to it's fate. The Rock-type stood, still as a statue, before toppling to the ground, defeated.

"Roxanne has no more available Pokemon able to battle! The challenger, Tyson, wins!" announced the referee. The small audience of Roxanne's students who had gathered applauded, shocked by the battle's outcome. Roxanne approached the victor with a humble smile, a small, metallic object in her outstretched palm.

"Well done, Tyson. I can't say I'm not surprised. But at the same time, I can't say you didn't deserve to win. You were the better trainer. And so, I present you with this: the Stone Badge," she said, and joined in with the applause. Tyson gazed in awe at the badge. It was designed in the shape of a rectangle, with two corners more emphasised and outcropping than the rest, and it was coloured brown. Tyson was about to thank the Gym Leader, when, suddenly, a voice in the crowd yelled loudly.

"Look!" the student cried, much to the gasps of the rest of the audience. Tyson turned to see what all the fuss was about and found himself also gasping. Treecko had begun glowing white, metamorphosising before Tyson's very eyes. In his place stood a Pokemon resembling a larger, more dinosaurian in appearance, version of Treecko. The bulbous fingertips had been replaced with two, razor-sharp claws and the thick tail was no longer present. Instead, two leaf-like tails took it's place. It's red underside was segmented and split by a green, belt-like marking and it's feet had the appearance of a bird's. A large leaf sprouted from the back of it's head, extending down it's back. On the back of it's hands were six leaves, three on each hand. It looked up at Tyson with a slight smile.

"What is that?" Tyson asked Roxanne, pointing at the new Pokemon. It cocked it's head to the side, as if it was insulted by the question or being ignored.

"That, my friend, is a Grovyle. Treecko's evolved form! Congratulations, today has been a great day for you, huh?" she noted, grinning. Tyson shook his head with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," he muttered. "Let's go, Grovyle! Places to be, Gyms to beat, pal!"


	8. Fighting Spirit, Nerves of Steel!

**Chapter Eight: Fighting Spirit, Nerves of Steel!**

"Welcome to Briney's Ferry Service, Petalburg Branch. How may I help you?" the reception enquired, peering over her desk at Tyson and Grovyle. The pair had finished their trek through Petalburg Forest, fresh from their Rustboro Gym victory. After resting at the Pokemon Centre, they continued towards the next destination. Dewford Town was situated on a small island, itself located at the most south-western point of the region. The only possible way to reach it was by ferry.

"Yeah, I'd like a return ticket to Dewford, please," replied Tyson with a smile.

"OK, that will be three thousand Pokedollars," the nurse informed him. After handing over the majority of his money, which was made up of a large portion of his bank account coupled with the prize money awarded to him by Roxanne, he made his way through to the port to wait for boarding.

Tyson gasped as an enormous, white ship pulled into the docks, it's horn emitting a deafening blast. Grovyle covered his ears in discomfort. "All aboard for Dewford! Tickets at the ready, ladies and gentlemen!" cried a man in a sailor's uniform as large stairs dropped down, making access to the ship possible.

"OK, Grovyle let's go!" Tyson said enthusiastically and Grovyle beamed. It seemed that, upon evolution, Grovyle's personality had undergone a radical transformation. He was now permanently jolly and his respect for Tyson had increased largely. Tyson grasped his ticket tightly so as to ensure he didn't lose it. The ferry was said to take less than three hours to traverse Route 105 and reach Dewford and, if all went well, he aimed to be battling the Gym Leader the following evening.

"May I see your ticket, sir?" the sailor requested, and Tyson handed him the green ticket. "Thank you, sir, and I hope you enjoy the journey!" he proclaimed with a smile.

"Thanks, we will! Won't we, Grovyle?" Tyson buzzed and Grovyle punched the air with a grin.

"Well, we'll see how enthusiastic you are when your sea-legs are put to the test," the sailor countered with a wink. Grovyle grunted in confusion, not having a clue what 'sea-legs' were.

It seemed that the sailor wasn't exaggerating when he mentioned the testing of sea-legs. The waves crashed heavily against the ship's hull, swaying it slightly but rhythmically. Tyson ended up leaning over the railings to ensure he didn't leave a mess on the deck. Grovyle, however, was bearing up excellently and had begun to rub Tyson's back comfortingly. "Thanks, Grovyle. I really appreciate that," Tyson lauded, turning to face Grovyle with an appreciative smile, before being forced to place his head back over the ship's balcony. Grovyle gave him a reassuring pat on the back, looking out over the ocean.

An hour later, Tyson began to feel better and, with his stomach settled, he made his way to the ship's restaurant. The ferry, itself, was a grand vessel. The paintwork was pristine and the facilities were state-of-the-art. The restaurant was no exception, proving to be on par with any land-based dinery. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, which had been painted to resemble a sunset. Tyson headed straight towards the all-you-can-eat section, piling a mountain of fries onto his plate and adding a large hamburger. Finding a small table, he sat down with Grovyle, who tucked into a pile of exotic-looking fruit. "This food is great, don't you think?" queried Tyson with his mouthful, prompting Grovyle to stick his thumbs-up and beam back at his trainer, a trickle of fruit juice dribbling down his chin.

"Ladies and gents, we are now preparing to dock at Dewford! Please ensure all your belongings are accounted for, as Briney's Ferry Service doesn't take responsibilty for any lost items. We hope you enjoyed the trip!" a voice announced over the intercom.

"Well, Grovyle, we're here!" Tyson reiterated. The pair left their plates and made their way off of the ship, ready to explore the new surroundings.

Dewford had the appearance of a tropical coastal resort, but Tyson quickly found out that was just a cosmetic resemblence. Freezing wind crashed against his small body, causing him to shiver excessively. Grovyle looked none too comfortable, himself, rubbing his green, clawed hands together in attempt to warm himself. Soft, clean sand billowed around their feet, propelled by the coastal breeze. The pair headed through the biting cold and entered the Pokemon Centre, which was directly opposite from the docks.

"Good afternoon, how may I be of service to you?" asked the nurse on duty in the standard, sweet and polite manner.

"I'd like a room for the next few days, please," Tyson declared, pleased to be out of the cold.

"Sure. May I take your Trainer Card?" the nurse requested, her hand outstretched. Tyson handed it to her and she swiped it through a slot adjacent to her computer.

"Is it the weather usually like this?" Tyson inquired as the nurse bashed away at the computer keys.

"What, this cold? No, these are the lowest temperatures I've ever experienced in my time here. Some say it's to do with strange currents from the east, round near Mossdeep and Ever Grande," the nurse replied, not taking her eyes off the screen as she spoke. Tyson pondered in silence for a moment, before taking his Trainer Card from the nurse. "See you later!" the nurse called after him as he made his way outside.

The weather hadn't improved as Tyson stepped from the Pokemon Centre and onto the island. The pair resumed shaking slightly as they roamed the snady expanse. The houses and other buildings were constructed in the manner of beach-houses, which, in a way, they were. As they headed further north, signs reading 'Granite Cave' became more and more prominent. Eventually, the general hubbub of Dewford's residents faded away, leaving only the sound of crashing waves and squawking Wingull. Various fishermen sat along the coastline, prepared to reel in any unsuspecting Pokemon. They seemed uncaring of Tyson's presence, concerned only with the task at hand.

The duo carried on, eager to explore the expanse of Granite Cave. "What do you think will be in here then, Grovyle? I bet you can't wait to test your new strength, hey?" Tyson asked and Grovyle nodded his head vigorously, the leaf on the back of his skull lashing about like a cracking whip. All of a sudden, a small creature barrelled into Tyson, knocking him to ground and winding him. After catching his breath and recovering from the pain, he glanced down to identify his assailant. On the floor was a small, silver creature standing on four, stubby legs. Its body and head were round, with only a slight size difference between them. The silver portions, upon inspection, seemed to be steel or iron. The unprotected underside was coloured dark grey. The steel armor covered it's head, legs and back, from which a single spike protruded. Throughout it's body were small openings in its armor; three on each side of its head and two below the spike. From the largest openings on its head, two pale, blue eyes peered through. The Pokemon was gasping heavily and its eyes were blank. Suddenly, it dropped to its knees, wincing in pain, before turning and running back from whence it came. "Hey! Come back! We're not going to hurt you!" Tyson cried reassuringly. "Come on, Grovyle! We can't let it go back to the wild in that state!" Tyson exclaimed, and Grovyle nodded. The pair gave chase.

Eventually, Tyson came to a halt, grasping his side and cringing from the pain. The run had not affected Grovyle, who didn't even need to pant or catch his breath. Tyson stood up straight, hoping the stitch would subside, and gasped at the sight before him. A massive cave lay before him, dwarfing the pair. Screeching sounds echoed from inside and Tyson knew it probably held a large variety of Pokemon. A rocky opening had been carved out, serving as the entrance to the cave. Tyson beckoned Grovyle to follow and, keeping his eyes out for any possible threat, made his way inside. Many puddles inside gave the impression that the tide had something to do with the cave's formation.

Gingerly traversing the caves and avoiding the sharp stalactites that protruded from the floor, Tyson and Grovyle eventually noticed the cave's terrain was sloping downwards. The ground became less secure and every now and again rocks would dislodge themselves from beneath their feet, unsteadying them. There was no sign of the hurt Pokemon, or any other Pokemon for that matter. The sound of flapping wings, however, occurred more often, unnerving Tyson slightly. Grovyle seemed uncaring of the sounds and continued on, calm and collected. The sounds became clearer and louder with every passing second. Tyson's teeth chattered in fear, unsure of what was approaching. Grovyle looked up at his trainer, wondering what was the matter with him. Suddenly, a horrific screeching sounded throughout the cavern, signalling the arrival of a swarm of blue, bat-like Pokemon. They had no discernible eyes of any kind and its large, gaping mouth covered the majority of its round head, with four gleaming fangs visible. Thin wings sprouted from its abdomen and it had what looked like two skinny legs. The undersides of its wings and the inside of its ears were purple. "Grovyle, get down! I don't think it can see very well!" Tyson whispered urgently. He slipped onto his stomach and, with Grovyle following suit, stayed absolutely silent, breathing only through his nose. The swarm circled overhead, screeching, but made no signs of attacking.

After a few minutes, the cloud of Pokemon shot away, leaving nothing but the echoes of their cries. Tyson signalled to Grovyle that it was safe to proceed and, in a wary silence, they ventured on. The cave had become even darker and the pair stumbled on, trying to feel their way through the hazardous tunnel. Tyson was beginning to consider tracking back when, suddenly, a small whimpering echoed close by. The soft cooing became more prominent as they approached the source. Tyson noticed a small glinting through the darkness and, upon closer inspection, he realised it was the Pokemon from earlier. Squinting, he realised it was in a much worse condition and its breathing was hoarse and ragged. "Come on, buddy. Let's go get you healed up," Tyson reassured and, after recoiling slightly, it allowed Tyson to attempt to gather it up in his arms. To his surprise, Tyson realised the Pokemon was much heavier than it looked, probably due to the amount of steel armor covering it. "The only way I can get you healed up is if I get you into a Pokeball. Iif you don't want to stay with me afterwards, I'll understand and bring you straight back, OK?" Tyson explained, trying to convey an air of trustworthiness in his voice. The Pokemon nodded sagely and watched as Tyson withdrew an unused Pokeball from his pocket. Within a few seconds, the Pokemon was safely inside the Pokeball. "Right, Grovyle, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," Tyson muttered and Grovyle turned to follow his master.

Around an hour later, light began to filter in, signalling their approach of the exit. No sooner had he stepped out into the sunlight, a sharp blow connected with the back of his head, sending him tumbling to the ground. The Pokeball containing the injured Pokemon flew from his pocket and hit against a nearby rock, ejecting the Pokemon within. Upon seeing the attacker, it squeaked and cowered behind the rock, shaking violently. Tyson turned to see a bulky, yellow Pokemon with a knot on its head, giving it the appearance of a punchbag. Its slit-like eyes stared straight at Tyson, who was unsure whether it was glaring at him or not. On its cheeks were prominent red circles, giving the impression of blushing. Its hands resembled black gloves, while its chest area was also a thick black. With an idiotic smile, it raised it's hand for a second blow, before Grovyle came to the rescue, slamming into the side of its rotund torso. With a grunt, it stumbled over. Upon standing, instead of attacking back, it unleashed a warcry, before standing still, as if it was waiting for something. Sure enough, three others of it's kind appeared, eyes fixed on Grovyle, which they obviously saw as the greatest threat. The newcomers were slightly smaller than the original Pokemon, but no less intimidating. "Grovyle, keep on your toes! Take one at a time! Start with a Pound on the closest one!" Tyson ordered and Grovyle obliged, slamming shoulder-first into the smallest of the group, sending it flying into the cave's interior rock wall, knocking it out. "Good! Again on the next one!" Tyson ordered and Grovyle, brimming with confidence from the rapid knockout of the first attacker, launched himself towards the second-largest of the group. Without warning, the leader crashed into Grovyle's side, sending him off course but not damaging him significantly. The Grass-type landed on his clawed feet, shaken but still ready to battle. Before Tyson could order the next attack, Grovlye leapt into the air. The three leaves on his right forearm began to glow white, combining into one sharp, glowing blade. He landed in front of the three assailants and began hacking and slashing. The attackers turned heel, attempting to escape the manic Grovyle. One by one, they fell, erupting in yells of pain before falling unconscious in an attempt to free themselves from the horrid sensation. Soon, only the leader remained conscious, but in no better shape than his compatriots. Tyson pulled a Pokeball from his pocket and launched it at the defeated Pokeball. After a struggle, the button clicked, signalling the successful capture. "Yeah! That was great, Grovyle!" he congratulated, patting the panting Wood Gecko Pokemon sofly.

Tyson sat down on the Pokemon Centre's soft, comfy sofa and flicked over to news channel. A reporter was interviewing a tanned young man with green hair. The caption underneath read 'Liston Donovan,' Hoenn Pokemon League Champion. Tyson increased the volume, eager to find out more about the Champion, who he had never even heard about. While the reporter questioned him, clips of Pokemon battles appeared on the screen. A variety of bulky, tough-looking Pokemon flashed on the screen during the montage as Liston dispatched of many different challengers with them. "So, Liston? You have defeated all the mandatory challengers after attaining the title of Champion last year, yet you have decided to remain in Hoenn to defend your title instead of challenging over region's Leagues. Why is that, may I ask?" the reporter inquired, pointing the microphone in Liston's face.

"Well, I didn't see the point of relinquishing the title after just three defences, all of which were mandatory. I suppose I may consider travelling again if I manage to defend the title for a further year, but for now I'm going to relish being named the Hoenn Pokemon Champion," Liston replied, with no emotion whatsoever. His facial expression remained blank while he spoke. Tyson couldn't understand why he could be so bland and unexcited, despite being the Champion.

"Great! It was good speaking to you and we at Pokemon News Around The Clock wish you all the best for the future," declared the reporter, who seemed to be pleased at the interview's conclusion.

"Excuse me!" came a voice from outside of the television. Tyson turned to see the nurse holding three Pokeballs and looking at Tyson. "Your Pokemon are fully healed and rested," she said politely, and Tyson headed towards the desk to retrieve his Pokemon.

"Thanks," Tyson muttered. The nurse began to make her way back to the treatment room, before Tyson called her back, asking, "Excuse me, can you tell me what Pokemon they are? I know Grovyle but these two are newly-caught and I don't have a Pokedex, so..."

"You don't have a Pokedex? How could you set off on your travels without one?" the nurse demanded, a shocked look crossing her face. Before Tyson could answer, she had reached under the desk and pulled a small, red electronic device. "Right, if you point the sensor at the Pokemon, it will detect the species name, the gender and the attacks it may learn, as well as any future evolutions or past pre-evolutions," she explained, handing him the Pokedex.

"Thanks!" Tyson said, expressing his gratitude with a smile. The nurse returned his grin with one of her own, before going into the treatment room. "Alright, guys, come on out!" he yelled, ejecting his Pokemon from their respective capsules. He pointed the sensor at the timid, armor-clad Pokemon, and the sensor began flashing red.

"Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. Steel-type. Gender: male. Evolves into Lairon, followed by Aggron. Attacks: Headbutt, Protect, Iron Defense, Growl, Tackle, Metal Claw, Harden and Mud-Slap," the Pokedex said in a robotic voice, and a picture of Aron had appeared on the display.

"Cool! Nice to meet you, Aron!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly, causing Aron to look up at him, traces of happiness visible in his eyes. "Alright, let's see what Pokemon you are, you little brawler," Tyson remarked, turning to the yellow Pokemon. Again, the sensor flashed before announcing the information.

"Makuhita, the Guts Pokemon. Fighting-type. Gender: male. Evolves into Hariyama. Attacks: Tackle, Focus Energy, Force Palm, SmellingSalt, Sand Attack, Arm Thrust, Vital Throw, Fake Out, Whirlwind and Belly Drum," the Pokedex informed, with Makuhita's image visible on the screen.

"Well, Makuhita! Can't wait to see how you do in battle, you little warrior!" Tyson cried out. Eager to initiate a sense of rapport and team spirit, he decided to let them sleep in his room tonight. Besides, he would need all the company he could get if the last few nights were anything to go by...


	9. The Brawler's Way

**Chapter Nine: The Brawler's Way**

Tyson wolfed down the meal that lay in front of him as his Pokemon tucked into their own breakfasts. As usual, his dreams hadn't gotten any less disturbing and slightly more violent. However, he didn't want to alarm Grovyle, whom he knew would be concerned for his master, or Aron and Makuhita, who would probably think of him as an escaped mental patient if they knew about his troubled nights. Nevertheless, despite his increasing worries, he put on a brave face for his Pokemon. The past few days were comprised of training in Granite Cave, as well as persuading a few of the various fishermen to agree to a battle. Their teams consisted mainly of a weak, orange fish Pokemon named Magikarp, which wasn't even a problem for Aron, who was extremely timid.

Today was the day of Tyson's Gym challenge and his confidence was clearly rubbing off on his team, especially Makuhita, who was strong-willed and cocky at times, as well as being child-like. Grovyle had began to calm down after the new additions proved to be childish in nature. Tyson finished his food with one final gulp, before turning to his team with a smile. "Well, guys, today's the day we've been training for! Are we all ready?" he inquired, to which Makuhita responded with grin as he punched the air. Grovyle nodded curtly, as if he didn't want to seem to immature in front of the two new Pokemon. Aron simply squeaked in agreement, his eyes displaying his nerves. The Iron Armor Pokemon had decided to stay with Tyson, after seeing him protect him. He had attached himself to Grovyle and followed the Grass-type wherever he went, much to Grovyle's displeasure. "Right, guys! Let's go," Tyson declared, returning his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. He headed out of the door, unsure of how the battle would pan out.

Dewford Gym was situated at the southern-most point of the island, a half hour's walk from the Pokemon Centre. The Gym was an exact replica of its Rustboro counterpart, although the building materials differed – instead of the brown rock used at Rustboro, the Dewford Gym used simple stainless steel, the same materials used for most Pokemon Centres. Tyson approached confidently, ready for the invariably difficult task ahead of him. He knew from experience that Gym Leaders were tougher than they looked and were well-deserving of their title.

The Gym's interior consisted of the usual seating arrangement, with many stands allowing for large audiences. The battlefield glinted under the large spotlights, seemingly constructed from laminated wood. Tyson noticed a topless young man wearing orange swimming shorts and holding a large green surfboard. Surrounding him was a large group of teenagers, males and females, also holding surfboards and dripping wet. "Alright, guys! That was an excellent session! Holly, you and Chops showed great balance today, well done. Dion, you need to be braver when facing the wave, it can't hurt you, remember that. That's all for today, guys! See you tomorrow!" the man declared and the teens dispersed. The man gave each of them a compliment and a pat on the back as they headed off in different directions.

"Excuse me! I'm here to battle the Gym Leader," Tyson said loudly after clearing his throat, unsure whether or not he was in the correct building. The young surfers froze and turned to see the challenger, before looking at their mentor, who had also turned around and was sporting a confident smile. His body was made up of rippling muscles and his spiky turquoise hair looked wild and unkempt, not unlike Uri's.

"I see. What's your name then, challenger?" he inquired, grinning as he spoke.

"Ty...Tyson," Tyson replied, his newfound nerves caused by the watching crowd.

"So then, Tyson! I assume you know the rules?" the man questioned, and Tyson nodded softly. "Good! Then I, Brawly, the Dewford Town Gym Leader, accept your challenge!" A middle-aged man, dressed in the official referee uniform, stepped onto the battlefield.

"As per Pokemon League rules, only the challenger may switch Pokemon during the battle! Also, the challenger may use up to six Pokemon, whereas the Gym Leader must stick with the three Pokemon on hand. Audience, take your places! Battle...commence!" the referee bellowed.

"Grovyle, go!" Tyson shouted, hurling the Grass-type's Pokeball into the air and ejecting Grovyle, who looked as ready as ever.

"Meditite! Let's do this!" Brawly yelled. Out of the thrown Pokeball came a small blue and white Pokemon, sat in a meditating position. It's large eyes focused intently on Grovyle. From its blue torso sprouted gangly arms and legs, which were also blue. The Pokemon seemed to be wearing a white diaper, giving it a child-like appearance. Its head was shaped like an onion, with large ears high up its skull. "Ready to battle, Meditite?" Brawly inquired and Meditite nodded, standing up in its battle stance.

"Grovyle, let's get this started with Pound!" Tyson ordered and Grovyle ran towards Meditite, swinging the lengthy leaf on the back of his head.

"Detect!" Brawly urged and Meditite's large eyes began to glow green. The small Pokemon then proceeded to dodge Grovyle's lashing appendage with ease, sidestepping and ducking every swing from the Wood Gecko Pokemon. "Force Palm, Meditite!" Brawly demanded, a glint of confidence visible in his eyes. Meditite leapt over Grovyle, who had become slightly exhausted from trying to hit his evasive opponent. The Fighting-type's open palm glowed white and he slammed it into Grovlye's spine, causing him to recoil in pain.

"Come on, buddy! You can do this! Leer, then Leaf Blade!" Tyson commanded. Grovyle dashed towards his foe at an amazing speed. His eyes flashed a piercing blue, visibly unnerving Meditite, and his wrist-leaves began to illuminate white, converging into one, sinister-looking blade.

"Detect, quickly, Meditite!" Brawly erupted urgently, but it was too late. Before Meditite's eyes could signal the following invulnerable state, Grovyle had begun slashing away at the undefended adversary. "Confusion, quickly!" Brawly shouted, noticing the weakening state of his Pokemon. The Meditating Pokemon's eyes became a glowing purple and Tyson watched in dismay as Grovyle was bathed in an indigo glow. Grovyle's eyes became empty and blank. He then proceeded to wander aimlessly, a childish smile forming.

"Snap out of it, Grovyle!" Tyson urged, to no avail. Grovlye continued pattering around the battlefield like a toddler taking his first steps.

"Alright, Meditite! We got him right where we want him! Force Palm!" Brawly hollered. Meditite sprinted towards the disadvantaged Grass-type, sharing his master's eagerness to finish him off. His palm flashed white and slammed into Grovyle's cheek, causing him to stumble for a few steps. Grovyle began wailing in anger and, while still confused, he thrashed around violently. Unfortunately for Meditite, he was in the firing line and took the brunt of Grovyle's rage. The small Fighting-type yelped in pain as he received numerous attacks, including Leaf Blades and Pounds, and crawled away, slumping into an unconscious state.

"Grovyle, calm down! Get your head together!" Tyson instructed desperately, but Grovyle kept attacking thin air in his fit of rage and confusion.

"There's only so far brute strength can get you and that's as far as it will take you in thiis battle!" Brawly taunted. "Go, Machoke!" he continued, signalling the arrival of a muscular, purple Pokemon with a humanoid posture. Its face, however, was more reptilian than human-like and several, beige ridges ran along the top of its skull. Red marks on its biceps looked like tears in the skin where the muscles had grown too large for the skin to cover, which was hardly surprising, judging by their huge size. It seemed to be wearing wrestling tights and a large, golden belt. On the buckle was a small, red 'P' that, based on the Pokemon's appearance, Tyson presumed it to stand for 'Power,' which only served to further the intimidation factor. "Finish this with Fire Punch, Machoke!" Brawly ordered and the monstrosity launched itself at Grovyle, who carried on thrashing around. It's fist became surrounded by an aura of fire and, with a crunch, Grovyle was sent flying through the air, scorched and bruised. After an attempt to get up, the super-effectiveness of the attack proved too much for Grovyle to handle, who crashed to the ground with a groan.

"Great job, Grovyle. You did amazing, enough to be deserving of a nice rest," Tyson said reassuringly, returning Grovyle to his Pokeball. "Come out, Aron!" Tyson cried, ejecting the small Steel-type from his Pokeball. In a jagged beam of red energy, Aron materialised, a confused look in his eyes. Upon seeing Machoke, he let out a small squeak and began shaking in fear.

"Wow, the little guy is shaking more than a hyperactive ten-year old after raiding a Skittle's factory," Brawly joked, and the audience laughed.

"Sure," Tyson muttered sarcastically. "You can do it, Aron! Size isn't everything! Just keep avoiding him and you'll be fine! Keep on your toes!" he instructed and Aron gave a weak nod.

"You can't run forever! Karate Chop!" Brawly said mockingly. Machoke grinned and moved rapidly towards the cowering Aron, who flinched prematurely as his foe approached.

"Keep moving, Aron! You have speed on your side!" Tyson urged, and Aron responded by sprinting away from the powerful Fighting-type. Machoke roared in anger as his target evaded him, and turned to follow Aron.

"That's right, Aron! You're doing amazing!" Tyson encouraged, causing Aron to gain a spring in his step, spurred on by his master.

"That puny thing can run, but it can't hide. Fighting-types make short work of Steel-types. Once my Machoke gets his hands on your little runt, he'll be nothing but a walking scrap-heap!" Brawly roared, annoyed by Aron's superior speed and elusiveness. A few of his students made their support known, bringing a cocky smile to Brawly's face.

"We'll see about that, won't we Aron! Show us that speed, pal!" Tyson shouted. Aron dashed around, showing no signs of slowing. Machoke, on the other hand, looked exhausted and his movement seemed slower and more forced. "He's tired, Aron, hit him with a Headbutt!" demanded Tyson. Aron ran around the lumbering Machoke and, with a squeak, smashed his iron skull into his opponent's spine. The Superpower Pokemon roared, eyes widened from the excruciating pain he was experiencing. He turned to face his attacker. "Headbutt to the face, Aron!" declared Tyson. Aron launched upwards to repeat his previous attack.

"Machoke, use Revenge!" Brawly erupted, and Machoke punched Aron with a left hook to the torso, sending the Iron Armor Pokemon crashing to the floor with such force that it created a large crack in the reinforced wooden floor. Aron struggled to his feet, his eyes showing his pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't see that coming, Aron," Tyson apologised, and Aron squeaked in response.

"Finish this with Cross Chop! This has gone on far too long!" Brawly shouted. Machoke's forearms began gloowing white and he approached Aron, ready to deal the final blow.

"Aron, Protect!" Tyson roared urgently. Aron tucked his head between his legs and became enveloped in a turquoise force field. Machoke grunted as his crossed forearms connected with the protective barrier. "Now, Headbutt to the face!" Tyson bellowed. Before Brawly could order a counter-attack, Aron's steel helmet crashed into Machoke's face, knocking him over.

"Get up, Machoke!" Brawly demanded, and Machoke pulled himself up to his feet, a menacing glint in his eye.

"Damn, I thought we had him then! Never mind, Harden!" Tyson ordered. Aron tensed up and it's body gleamed white. "Now, Growl!" Tyson continued. Aron growled at Machoke, expecting to waver the Fighting-type's confidence. Machoke, however, seemed unfazed and his rippling muscles contracted and relaxed rhythmically as he breathed in and out, awaiting the next order.

"Right, Machoke! Seismic Toss! That should do the trick!" Brawly yelled, a hint of exasperation in his tone. The battle had obviously gone on longer than he had expected it to. Machoke heaved it's body mass towards Aron, exhausted. His muscular build was made for quick, powerful bursts, not for prolonged amounts of time. Luckily for Machoke, Aron was also feeling the effects of tiredness and his reactions were clearly affected. Before he could move, Machoke grasped hold of Aron's neck. The Superpower Pokemon leapt high up into the air. Instead of falling back down to the ground, the pair spun in a circle, gaining speed the longer they span. Eventually, with a hoarse grunt, Machoke hurled Aron back to the ground at an amazing speed.

"Aron, use Protect before you hit the ground!" Tyson cried urgently, and Aron hastily tucked his head in. A turquoise glow washed over him just before he hit the floor and experienced an incredible amount of damage and pain. Machoke landed on thhe balls of his feet with a soft thud, glaring vengefully at Aron.

"Cross Chop again, Machoke!" Brawly instructed, clearly eager to finish the battle.

"Protect!" Tyson demanded. The usual turquoise force field flashed into existence, before blinkering and flickering away. "Oh, no! Harden, quick!" he cried. Aron's shell glowed white and he tensed up, and in the nick of time. Machoke's Cross Chop attack knocked Aron away, but caused a fraction of the damage it normally would have done.

"Oh, when will this end!" Brawly screamed in exasperation.

"Right about now! Headbutt!" Tyson declared. Aron hurtled towards Machoke, who was dealing with an overbearing amount of fatigue. His iron-clad skull crunched into the Fighting-type's ribs, knocking whatever air remained in his lungs. Clutching his abdomen, Machoke dropped to his knee. "Tackle again!" Tyson roared victoriously and punched the air as Aron bashed shoulder-first into the reeling opponent's reptilian face. Machoke groaned breathlessly before keeling over, unconscious.

"You got lucky, you know?" Brawly said grimacing.

"There was nothing lucky about it. I won fair and square," Tyson replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm, we'll see how you deal with my next Pokemon! Go, Hariyama!" Brawly shouted, sending the Pokeball in his hand hurtling towards the centre of the battlefield. From the Pokeball emerged a hulking, grey Pokemon that resembled a sumo wrestler in body shape. Its most prominent feature was its large, three-fingered hands that were orange in colouration. A beige-coloured crest on its head split its navy hair into a V-shape that ended with a long, blue ponytail. Many yellow extensions sprouted from its wide torso, giving the impression that it was wearing a skirt. Huge, thick, blue legs culminated in orange, two-toed feet. A small, orange pattern, resmbling a rising sun, could be seen on its abdomen. It clapped its large hands together, creating a loud, slapping sound that echoed throughout the Gym.

"Aron, stay on your toes. This guy looks like he packs a punch," Tyson warned, and Aron nodded slowly.

"Too right he does. Hariyama is my oldest friend, and my strongest one, too!" Brawly explained, and Hariyama grinned.

"Aron! Use Harden!" Tyson ordered, and Aron tensed up, his armor strengthening in a flash of white light.

"You honestly think that will stop Hariyama? Prove him wrong with your Arm Thrust!" Brawly commanded, and Hariyama leapt towards the Steel-type, its palms glowing white. Aron merely looked up as the Fighting-type slammed his open palms into the fatigued Iron Armor Pokemon, one after the other. After several blows, Aron dropped to the ground, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I'm sorry, Aron. I shouldn't have let you carry on. Return," Tyson remarked, as Aron disappeared in a beam of white light back into his Pokeball for a much needed rest. "Go, Makuhita!" he yelled, hurling Makuhita's Pokeball onto the battlefield. Makuhita emerged, a confused look on his face as he realised who his opponent was.

"So you have a Makuhita? This should be interesting! Show no mercy, Hariyama!" Brawly cried. Makuhita puffed himself up in an attempt to make himself seem more intimidating to his evolved form. Hariyama sniggered mockingly at Makuhita, who opened his mouth, offended.

"Alright, Makuhita, let's even things out! Belly Drum!" Tyson ordered. Makuhita began slapping his stomach rhythmically and firmly, wincing slightly at the pain. However, a vivid red glow outlined Makuhita's body.

"Hmm, clever. But it won't be enough to beat me!" Brawly mocked, and Hariyama shifted into a battle stance, ready to finish the battle once his orders were issued.

"Watch out, Makuhita! Stay alert!" Tyson yelled, wary of Hariyama's strength.

"Arm Thrust, Hariyama! Belly Drum has weakened it, so we should be seeing a one-hit knockout!" the Gym Leader urged.

"Wait for it, Makuhita, wait for it..." Tyson muttered, and Makuhita stood his ground as Hariyama approached, palms illuminated. Just before the blow could connect, Tyson cried, "Fake Out!"

"Wha...?" Brawly mumbled. Makuhita slapped his small hands together, creating a blast of air that knocked the approaching Arm Thrust Pokemon back, making it flinch momentarily.

"Focus Energy, followed by an Arm Thrust of your own!" Tyson bellowed, and Makuhita was bathed in a white, glowing outline. Hariyama looked back urgently at his trainer, as if begging for a command.

"Do...dodge it, Hariyama," Brawly stuttered. Hariyama jumped backwards in order to avoid the incoming Arm Thrust, but shifting his bulk in time showed to be too great a task. Makuhita smashed his fists repeatedly into Hariyama's face, causing the larger Pokemon to recoil in pain. Hariyama struggled to get up, before eventually climbing to his feet.

"I told you he was tough! We aren't going to give up so easily!" Brawly yelled.

"Neither are we, are we, Makuhita?" Tyson replied, much to Makuhita's pleasure, who grinned inanely.

"Hariyama, Seismic Toss!" Brawly commanded, and Hariyama grabbed hold of Makuhita around the waist. After spinning around in the air to gain momentum, Hariyama proceeded to hurl his pre-evolution to the ground. Makuhita landed with a crunch onto the solid floor. Dazed and injured, he pulled himself back up to his feet, ready to carry on battling, but it was clear the attack had done a significant amount of damage. "And another one, Hariyama!" Brawly repeated. Hariyama grabbed hold of Makuhita again in what would probably be the last attack of the battle. Tyson, however, had been hoping for this.

"Get your arms free and use Arm Thrust!" Tyson ordered. Makuhita wriggled free, much to Hariyama's surprise, and smashed his fists into his evolution's face repeatedly and, due to the increased power from Focus Energy and Belly Drum, knocked the larger Pokemon off his feet. Instead of letting him get up, Makuhita continued obliterating Hariyama with his powerful attacks.

"Stop! He's down! He can't fight back!" Brawly screamed urgently.

"Makuhita, that's enough! Well done, buddy," Tyson congratulated as Makuhita returned to his Pokeball.

"Hariyama is unable to battle! Brawly is out of usable Pokeball! The challenger wins!" cried the referee, to a mild burst of applause from the audience. Brawly approached Tyson, a sour grimace to his facial expression. In his hand, he held a small badge that was shaped like a boxing glove. It was coloured blue, with the thumb being orange.

"Here," he said, handing Tyson the badge. Without any further comment, he turned away.

"Hey!" Tyson cried after him.

"What?" Brawly replied, turning his head to the side.

"Thanks for the battle. You were great," Tyson said graciously.

"Hmm," Brawly smiled. "You too." And with that, he turned and walked away to tend to Hariyama. Tyson headed out of the door, stroking the badge tenderly.

Later that night, Tyson found himself tossing and turning again. The dreams were becoming more and more vivid, serving only to further unnerve Tyson. Waking up, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was in his room in Dewford's Pokemon Centre, with Grovyle lying on his lap, asleep. Tyson smiled at the snoozing Grass-type. The past few weeks with Grovyle had been some of the best times of his life. His first real friend. His best friend. His only friend.


End file.
